Into The Wild
by Eleanor Rigby Harrison
Summary: AH. Bella und Edward hassen sich.Doch dann wird beschlossen, dass sie mit der Stufe eine Stufenfahrt machen. Und zwar quer durch die Wildnis. Und ausgerechnet die Beiden müssen sich zusammen ein Kajak teilen. Ob das gut geht?
1. Hate

_**-Hate**_

„Bella?" Jemand rüttelte an mir. Ich nahm es kaum wahr. Meine Augen hielt ich geschlossen und drehte mich von der Person weg, die an meinem Bett stand.

„Bella. Wach auf!"

Die ungeduldige Stimme wurde immer lauter. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, doch das helle Licht, dass durch mein Zimmerfenster drang, ließ mich sie sofort wieder schließen.

Ich drehte mich auf die andere Seite und kuschelte mich in die warme Bettdecke.

Meine Arme lagen über der Decke. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich darauf und ich zog sie schnell mit unter den warmen Stoff, sodass sie aufhörten zu zittern.

„Bella! Wach auf." Jetzt schrie sie Stimme schon fast. Verschlafen drehte ich mich wieder in die Richtung, wo die wütende Stimme herkam.

„Hmm?", fragte ich, machte allerdings keine Anstalten den Kopf zu heben oder meine Augen weiter zu öffnen. Ich linste durch meine Lider und erkannte, dass Charlie vor mir stand.

„Bella", sagte er ungeduldig. „Es ist um sieben. Ich muss los und du willst einfach nicht aufstehen!"

Mit einem Schrecken öffnete ich meine Augen. Es war um sieben?

Mir kam es vor, als wäre ich gerade erst eingeschlafen. Ich hatte letzte Nacht doch wohl etwas zu viel gelesen.

„Nun. Wenn du jetzt wach bist, kann ich ja gehen", brummelte mein Vater und verließ das Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür und ich war fast davor wieder einzuschlafen, doch ich rief mir ins Gedächtnis, dass Charlie arbeiten musste. Das hieß, dass ich zu Schule musste.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang ich auf, als mir klar wurde, dass ich keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren hatte.

Ich nahm das Buch, welches auf dem Boden lag, und legte es auf den Nachtschrank.

_Sturmhöhe_.

Wirklich eines der besten Bücher, die ich je gelesen hatte. Ich verschwand im Bad, um mir die Haare zu kämmen und hörte gerade noch, wie Charlie mit seinem Polizeiauto wegfuhr.

Nachdem ich mir auch die Zähne geputzt hatte schaute ich in den Spiegel. Meine braunen Haare fielen-wie immer-langweilig über die Schulter. Meine braunen Augen sahen müde aus und ich erschrak, als ich die dunklen ringe darunter sah.

Was machst du nur immer, beschimpfte ich mich selber, während ich mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte, damit ich etwas wacher wurde. Es half. Etwas.

Ich trotte in mein Zimmer, obwohl mir bewusst war, dass ich nicht allzu viel Zeit hatte. Ich war nicht gerade ein Frühaufsteher, aber verschlafen tat ich noch viel seltener, als das ich früh aufstand. Ich nahm mir ein paar Klamotten aus dem Schrank und sah noch nicht einmal richtig hin. Eigentlich war es mir auch egal. Wer achtete in Forks schon auf Kleidung?

Alice!

Dieses kleine Monster, was sich meine Freundin nannte.

Seufzend legte ich die Sachen zurück und durchwühlte meinen Schrank nach etwas an messbaren. Schließlich entschied ich mich für eine normale Jeans und ein blaues T-Shirt. Darüber zog ich e Strickjacke, die ich von meiner Mutter zum Abschied bekommen hatte, als ich vor einem Jahr nach Forks zog.

Ich packte mit ein paar geschickten Handbewegungen meine Schultasche. Gestern war ich nicht dazu gekommen, weil Alice mal wieder was vorgehabt hatte.

Wir waren nach Port Angeles, einem Nachbarort, gefahren und hatten dort eingekauft. Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn wir nach Seattle oder Olympia gefahren wären, aber das war dann doch zu weit, denn gestern war schließlich auch noch Schule gewesen.

Ich ging die Treppe runter, was bei meinem nicht allzu tollen Gleichgewichtssinn schon eine Herausforderung war(wenn man dabei nicht gleich auf die Nase fallen wollte). Langsam stieg ich die Stufen nach unten. Dort schaute ich auf die Uhr und stellet mit einem Schrecken fest, dass es bereits 7.30 war. Es würde gerade noch für ein schnelles Frühstück reichen.

Aus dem gelb angestrichenen Schrank nahm ich eine Schüssel und füllte Cornflakes mit Milch ein. Das war das einzige, was ich mal eben so auf die schnell hinbekam, ohne dass ich mir irgendwelche Verbrennungen zuzog.

Ich setzte mich an den Küchentisch und genoss die letzten Minuten der Ruhe. In der Schule würde das alles vorbei sein. Wir waren bekannt dafür, dass gerade mein Jahrgang nicht immer so verhielt, wie die erwachsenen es wollten. Ich fand die meisten einfach nur kindisch. Die einzig „normalen" waren wohl Alice und ich. Außerdem noch ihre Geschwister Emmett und Edward, der sich aber teilweise auch einfach nur daneben benahm. Ich konnte ihn nicht ausstehen.

Immer musste er mir seine Sprüche an den Kopf werfen, aber im Endeffekt, war er nicht so schlimm. Zwar hasste ich ihn, aber im Gegenteil zu Mike Newton lief er mir nicht die ganze Zeit hinterher und quasselte irgendwelches Zeug, dass er mich liebte. Mike war außerdem ein gutes Bespiel für die Jungs in meinem Jahrgang.

Er wurde schon öfters beim Alkohol trinken erwischt, was auch seinen Ruf beeinflusste.

Nach meinem Wissen sollte er sogar Drogen nehmen, was er allerdings-wie sollte es auch anders sein-abstritt. Ich wusste gar nicht, wieso er sich noch die Mühe machte mich anzusprechen. Immerhin war ich, im Gegensatz zu ihm, gut in der Schule und passte im Unterricht auf.

Als ich fertig mit Essen war, stellte ich die leere Schüssel in die Spüle und setzte mir den Rucksack auf den Rücken.

Ich zog mir meine Stiefel an und verließ das Haus.

In meiner Hosentasche steckte der Schlüssel meines alten Autos. Gerade als ich ihn herausziehen wollte, um den Transporter aufzuschließen, als ich ein quietschendes Geräusch wahrnahm, dass aus Richtung der Straße kam, schreckte ich auf. Mechanisch hielt ich mir die Ohren zu. Das Quietschen der Reifen auf dem nassen Boden wurde immer lauter, ehe ein gelber Porsche vor Charlies Haus zum stehen kam.

„Hey, Bella!", rief mir eine sehr bekannte Stimme entgegen. Verdattert starrte ich meine Freundin an, die mich durch das geöffnete Fenster des Wagens anstrahlte.

Mir klappte die Kinnlade runter.

Ich hatte immer gewusst, dass die Cullens nicht in armen Verhältnissen lebten. Im Gegenteil. Sie schienen Massen an Geld zu haben, aber dass sie sich wirklich alles leisten konnte brachte mich aus der Fassung.

„Wa-as?", fragte ich stockend und meine Augen weiteten sich.

„Bella. Komm. Wir müssen zur Schule." Sie sah mich ungeduldig an, doch die Freude wich ihr nicht aus dem Gesicht. „Oder willst du alleine fahren?", fragte sie und klang etwas beleidigt.

„Äh… Nein!" Meine Stimme hörte sich unsicher an und fast war es schon eine Frage. Ich machte einen Schritt auf das Auto zu und konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht davon abwenden.

„Bella. Nun steig schon ein", forderte mich Alice auf und öffnete über den Sitz hinweg die Tür. Der Geruch des neuen Autos stieg mir in die Nase.

„Bella!" Sie zog meinen Namen ungeduldig in die Länge und so langsam wurde mir bewusst, dass wir uns wirklich beeilen mussten. Hastig schritt ich auf die Tür zu und stolperte dabei über meine eigenen Füße. Fluchend konnte ich mich gerade noch am Auto festhalten.

„Ich hoffe, du hast keine Kratzer hinterlassen…", murmelte Alice und sah nach hinten. Dort saß Edward; den Blick aus dem Fenster gewandt. Ich war froh, dass er mich nicht weiter beachtete. Ich verstand sowieso nicht, wie Alice es mit so einem Bruder aushielt. Ich glaub, deshalb war sie auch ganz froh, dass sie wenigstens einen „normalen" Jungen gefunden hatte. Jasper. Die Beiden waren ein Herz und eine Seele. Wenn man die Beiden trennten, bekam man nur Gejammer zu hören, was auf die Dauer einfach nur nervte.

„Hey", murmelte ich, als ich mich auf dem Beifahrersitz niederließ und meine Tasche auf meinen Knien ließ. Ich schnallte mich schnell an, denn meine Sorge, dass Alice ihr neues Fahrzeug sofort ausprobieren wollte, nahm ich ziemlich ernst. Ich kannte sie nur zu gut. Alle Cullens liebten schnelle Autos, was mich manchmal doch etwas erschrecken ließ, doch mit der Zeit gewöhnte man sich daran.

„Was sagst du dazu?", fragte sie und strahlte mich an, während sie auf das Lenkrad klopfte.

Ich konnte nicht antworten. Immer noch war ich zu überwältigt davon.

Schließlich drängte ich mich allerdings doch dazu etwas zu sagen, denn sonst dachte sie noch, dass mir ihr neues Auto nicht gefiel.

„Es ist toll!" Mein Lächeln war ebenfalls strahlend, allerdings nicht so stark wie das von Alice.

„Nur toll? Ich finde es einfach hamma! Ich meine, wer bekommt schon so ein auto. Einfach klasse. Ich liebe es…" Ihrem weitern Redeschwall hörte ich nicht weiter zu und widmete mich eher der Tatsache, dass sie gerade rasend schnell durch Forks fuhr. Wie machte sie das bloß?

Wie konnte man so viel an einem Stück reden und dabei auch noch rasend schnell Auto fahren. Ich schluckte, als sie scharf um eine Kurve fuhr. Ich klammerte mich an den Sitz und hoffte, dass es keine Abdrücke hinterlassen würde. Wie sah es denn auch aus, wenn man die Abdrücke der Fingernägel im Leder wiederfand?

Edward ignorierte mich geflissentlich. Sein Blick aus dem Fenster war starr, was ich durch den Seitenspiegel sehen konnte, der wohl noch etwas falsch eingestellt war.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte weiter Alice Monolog.

„…Oh. Es war so toll, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal sah. Ich durfte natürlich auch gleich damit fahren und Jasper kam mit. Wir sind über die Highway gefahren und es war ein super Gefühl. Das müssen wir auch einmal machen!"

Ich nickte und sah dabei wohl etwas abwesend aus.

„Bella?! ´Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte sie argwöhnisch und mu8sterte mich.

„Ja, klar", murmelte ich und lächelte.

„Hast du letzte Nacht nicht gut geschlafen?", fragte sie besorgt und ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten. Da meldete sich Edward zu Wort.

„Oh. Unsere Bella hat schlecht geschlafen. Was machen wir denn da?" Er musterte mich belustigt im Spiegel. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Sie in Ruhe lassen, damit sie keine Albträume on einem gewissen Edward Cullen bekommt."

Er grinste mich weiterhin an.

„Natürlich. Wieso eigentlich nicht? Aber was, wenn es genau das ist, was ich will?"

„Edward! Es reicht. Halt einfach deine Schnauze", knurrte Alice und sah ihre Bruder wütend an.

Er beachtete uns nicht weiter und blickte aus dem Fenster. Die restliche Fahrt, die nicht mehr lange dauerte, sprach niemand mehr ein Wort. Alice hatte immer noch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch sah es nicht mehr ganz so fröhlich aus.

„Wo sind denn die anderen?", fragte ich, als wir auf dem Schulgelände ausstiegen, mit einiger Verspätung.

„Ach. Die wollten nicht mit meinem Auto mitfahren", sagte sie schmollen und ich fragte mich, ob sie denn sie Wahrheit sagte.

Schweigend liefen wir auf Haus 4 zu, wo wir heute unsere erste Stunde hatten. Englisch. Eigentlich mochte ich das Fach, aber heute wollte ich einfach nur zu Hause bleiben und schlafen. Lesen.

Nichts Besonderes machen.

Sogar Edward schwieg, was recht ungewöhnlich war. Meistens ging er auch zu Jasper, Alice Freund, und Emmett, der zwar sein Bruder war, was aber kaum auffiel, denn sie benahmen sich wie Freunde. Viele dachten, dass die adoptiert waren, doch das stimmte nicht.

Das weiße Haus-zumindest sollte es das sein-war an den Seiten etwas schlammig, was sich in Forks such nicht vermeiden ließ. Vor dem Gebäude standen Mike und Tyler. Beide hatten eine Zigarette im Mund und stießen Rauchringe. Ich schauderte, als wir an ihnen vorbei gingen.

„Hey, Bella", hauchte Mike, was wohl verführerisch klingen sollte. Genervt drehte ich meinen Kopf zu ihm, was ich sofort bereute, denn sein rauchiger Atem, war nicht allzu weit von mir entfernt. Ich hielt die Luft an.

„Verschwinde, Newton!", knurrte ich und auch Alice baute sich neben mir auf. Edward ging einfach weiter, worüber ich wohl froh sein konnte, denn er hätte genauso auf Mikes Seite wechseln können, was er wahrscheinlich schon aus Familiengründen nicht machen würde.

Edward ein Mann, der nicht gegen seine Familie war. Auch wenn er manchmal mit Emmett oder Alice nicht gut auskam war er immer auf ihrer Seite.

War das bei Geschwistern so?

Ich wusste es nicht, schließlich hatte ich keine Geschwister. Noch nicht einmal meine Mutter lebte in Forks. Sie wohnte in Phoenix, bei Phil. Ich hatte mir immer geschworen nie nach Forks zu ziehen. Allein wegen dem vielen Regen. Doch meine Mutter war unglücklich, weil sie sich um mich sorgte, anstatt ihre Zeit mit Phil zu verbringen. Er war Baseballprofi und reiste deshalb viel.

Mike machte nicht die geringste Anstalt sich vom Fleck zu bewegen.

„Wieso sollte ich?", fragte er und wollte dabei wohl cool wirken. Mit seiner Pranke fuhr er sich durch die fettigen Haare. Angewidert verzog ich das Gesicht.

„Weil du ein perverses Schwein bist!", warf Alice ein und drehte sich einfach von ihm weg. Sie zog mich am Arm und zusammen rannten wir ins Haus.

„Hey, Schätzchens. Wir tun euch nichts!", versicherte er uns, doch sein ironischer Unterton ließ uns etwas anderes sagen.

Zu unserem Glück folgte er uns nicht. Das hätte er auch bereut.

„Wieder Probleme?", fragte Emmett, der gerade auf uns zu kam.

„Ja", sagte Alice seufzend.

„Morgen", brummelte ich und setzte mich auf meinen Platz neben Alice.

„Schönen Guten Morgen." Emmett hatte eines dieser schiefen Grinsen aufgesetzt, die eigentlich anstecken müssten, doch ich war einfach zu müde.

„Hey. Du solltest ein bisschen fröhlicher sein", stichelte er mich, doch ich ignorierte es.

Gelangweilt holte ich meine Sachen raus.

Der Klassenraum wurde langsam wirklich voll und Emmet machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Platz, allerdings erst nachdem er noch ein paar Versuche gestartet hatte, mich aufzuheitern. Es Misslang.

„Hoffentlich wird heute ein ruhiger Tag", brummelte ich vor mich hin.

Angela und Jessica gingen an uns vorbei zu ihren Plätzen.

„Ruhe!" Unser Lehrer kam rein und beruhigte uns, was auch einigermaßen gelang.

Dann waren wir leise.

Es war selten bei unserem Jahrgang, dass einmal Ruhe herrschte. Normalerweise plärrten die Jungs durch ganz Forks. Woran das lag, wusste niemand.

Die Schulstunde war langweilig. Wir erfuhren, dass unsere Jahrgangstufe sich auf dem Schulhof treffen sollte, sobald wir normalerweise in die Cafeteria mussten.

Ich grübelte etwas darüber, was sie uns wohl zu erzählen hatten, doch die nächste Stunde fing an. Geschichte. Wir nahmen gerade Napoleon durch.

Seufzend ließ ich mich neben Rosalie fallen. Alice besuchte diesen Kurs nicht.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte sie und grinste mich schief an. Ihr Haar fiel dabei über die Schulter. Wie konnte man nur so schön aussehen?

„Mhm. Geht so", murmelte ich und schlug mein Buch auf.

Sie lachte kurz auf und wand sich dann nach vorne. Mr. Banner, der uns in Gesicht, als auch in Biologie unterrichtete, bat um Ruhe, was man in diesem Kurs auch nach einiger Zweit bekam.

Hier befanden sich nicht sie letzten Idioten, die es an der Schule gab. Die meisten fanden Geschichte einfach stinklangweilig und wählten daher lieber Sport.

Ich verstand Alice, wieso sie zu Sport ging. Irgendwo musste sie schließlich ihre Hyperaktivität auslassen. Da war der Sportunterricht wirklich gut für.

Emmett, Jasper und Edward waren einfach Sportmenschen. Wenn sie etwas machten, dann Sport. Edward spielte nach meinem Wissen Klavier, was mich nicht weiter interessierte.

Wieso auch?

Auch wenn der Unterricht nicht gerade spannend war, hörte ich aufmerksam zu. Es lenkte mich von den alttäglichen Dingen ab, wenn ich mich in die frühere Zeit versetzte.

Rose neben mir dachte wohl das Gleiche, denn auch sie folgte aufmerksam dem Unterricht.

„Und jetzt fasst ihr bitte alles zusammen", sagte Mr. Banner, als er uns ausführlich über die französische Revolution erzählt hatte. Rose und ich holten sofort Heft und Stift zur Hand und andere merkten noch nicht einmal, dass der Lehrer sie zu etwas aufgefordert hatte. Es waren wirklich hoffnungslose Fälle. Ich seufzte darüber und schrieb die Überschrift.

Die Alleinherrschaft Napoleons stand in meinem Heft rot unterstrichen.

Ein General wird „Kaiser der Franzosen". Mit diesem Thema fing ich an. Ich schrieb und schrieb, während andere immer noch aus dem Fenster starrten.

„Ich werde eure Texte einsammeln", erklärte uns Mr. Banner und sofort befanden sich alle in der Gegenwart. Mittlerweile war ich bei einer Seite angekommen und bei der Frage Warum akzeptierte das Volk die Alleinherrschaft?

Ich fand das Thema ziemlich interessant.

„Was?", fragte Mike drei Reihen vor uns. Fast schrei er es und ich zuckte vor dem grässlichen Klang seiner Stimme zusammen.

„Das können sie doch nicht machen! Wissen sie wie viel das ist?" Verdutzt sah ich ihn an. Rose war ebenso verwirrt. Was hatte Mike bloß… Dachte er wirklich, dass er nur zum rumsitzen in der Schule war? Um seine Freunde zu treffen und mit ihnen zu rauchen?

Dieser Junge war absurd. Völlig seinen Fantasien über sein eigene Welt ausgeliefert.

„Newton! Benehmen Sie sich. Sie haben das zu machen, was ich ihnen sage!" Mr. Banner war rot im Gesicht vor Wut. Ich verstand ihn. Mike Newton war wirklich das letzte. Mir fiel Edward ein. Sie befanden sich wahrscheinlich auf gleicher Ebene.

Ich musste allerdings zugeben, dass Edward heute harmlos war. Woran das wohl lag?

_Bella_, sagte ich mir. _Zerbrich dir darüber nicht den Kopf. Er ist es nicht wert._

Er war es wirklich nicht wert…

„Sie können sagen, was Sie wollen", sagte Mike bissig und wandte sich von ihm ab.

Wenigstens siezte er ihn noch, denn sonst hätte er eine ziemlich hohe Strafe für sein Vorgehen bekommen. Doch auch seine Wortwahl brachte unseren Lehrer zur Weißglut.

„Newton! Wir sehen uns nach der Stunde beim Direktor!"

Mike nickte kalt und drehte sich ganz um, sodass er sich Jessica widmen konnte.

„Schatz?", fragte er über die Tische hinweg, sodass es jeder hören konnte. „Ist dein Vater heute zu Hause?"

„Natürlich nicht", sagte sie verführerisch (zumindest sollte es so sein) und spielte mit ihren Haaren. Angeekelt wand ich meinen Blick ab und sah wie auch Rose das Gesicht verzog.

„Oh. Das ist schön. Wir hatten schon lange kein Sex mehr."

Bah.

Mike Newton war wirklich das letzte. Doch Jessica war auch nicht viel besser.

„Natürlich Schatz. Auf der Coach oder im Bad? Wir könnten dabei auch einen Film gucken…"

Alle stöhnten auf.

„Newton! Stanley! Sie verlassen jetzt auf direktem Weg den Raum." Er zwang sie regelrecht aufzustehen. „Sie machen ihre Aufgabe weiter!", sagte er noch, bevor er mit den Zweien den Raum verließ. Jessica und Mike hielten dabei die Hand.

„Unglaublich", murmelte Rose, während sie einen weiteren Satz schreib.

„Und unmöglich", fügte ich hinzu und schrieb ebenfalls etwas.

Gemurmel ging durch die Klasse und niemand machte so wirklich, wozu er in diesem Raum war und was Mr. Banner uns befohlen hatte.

Tyler sprang über die Tische, was die Mädchen mit einem quieken aufnahmen.

Über unseren Tisch kletterte er Gott sei Dank auch nicht. Ich glaube er hatte Respekt vor Rose. So ziemlich jeder Junge hatte, dass und somit auch vor Emmett, der dich wohl als Glücklicher schätzen konnte.

Die Stunde verlief weiterhin unruhig, was ich und Rose einfach ignorierten. Wie waren mit unseren Arbeiten fertig, bevor, manche erst den Stift gezückt hatten oder erst gar nicht daran gedacht hatten, was sie meist um Jungs handelte. Wir lasen unsere Werke gegenseitig durch und konnten dadurch die Fehler des anderen korrigieren.

Das Ende der Stunde nahte, als Mr. Banner wieder den Raum betrat.

„Bitte setzten Sie sich", bat er Tyler und ich war erstaunt darüber, dass er Ruhe bewahren konnte. Wäre ich er, hätte ich Tyler schon längst rausgeschmissen, aber Mr. Banner war scheinbar schon einiges gewöhnt, sodass er es wahrscheinlich einfach ignorierte.

Trotzdem nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er zu der Klasse sprach.

„Gut. Euch wurde sicher schon gesagt, dass sich die gesamte Stufe…" Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah sich im Klassenraum um. „…und damit meine ich auch die ganze Stufe! ... sich auf dem Schulhof trifft, sobald die Mittagspause begonnen hat." Ich und Rose nickten, während die anderen immer noch nicht ganz ruhig waren.

Wie konnte man nur so idiotisch sein?

Was sollte denn später aus den Leuten werden, wenn sie noch nicht einmal einen vernünftigen Schulabschluss hatten und auch sonst zu nichts nützten.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als mir ein Bild durch den Kopf ging, wo Mike und Tyler auf der Straße saßen und für Geld sammelten, damit sie sich auch ihre Zigaretten und vielleicht sogar Drogen kaufen konnten.

„Gut. Wenn ihr das jetzt wisst, würde ich gerne eure arbeiten einsammeln. Sie werden bewertet! Und wer keine Vorzeigen kann, muss sich wohl auf eine entsprechende Note gefasst machen."

Rose stand auf und ich machte es ihr gleich. Zusammen gingen wir nach vorne ans Pult und legten dort unsere Arbeiten hin.

Ein paar folgten unserem Beispiel. Ich konnte einen Blick darauf erhaschen und stellte fest, dass die meisten nicht mehr als einer halben Seite geschrieben hatten.

Ashley gab sogar nur eine Zeile ab. Kopfschüttelnd verließ ich mit Rose zusammen den Raum. Doch ehe wir auch nur auf dem Flur waren, rief uns Mr. Banner zu sich.

Wir sahen uns erstaunt an und gingen zu ihm.

„Ich bedauere es sehr, dass diese Stufe einfach nicht zu bändigen ist. Selbst die schlausten Schüler machen Blödsinn, woraus ich Sie jetzt mal ausschließe. Sie sind außergewöhnlich gut in sämtlichen Fächern. Und damit meine ich jetzt nicht nur Sie, sondern auch Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen und Jasper Hale. Ich möchte Ihnen die Möglichkeit geben das auszubauen."

Er zwinkerte uns zu und ich verstand gar nichts. Rose sah ebenfalls etwas verwirrt aus.

„Wenn Sie wollen, machen wir für Sie ein Sonderprogramm, denn in dieser Stufe können Sie unmöglich etwas lernen!"

Mein Mund klappte hörbar auf und Rose starrte ihren Lehrer mit großen Augen an.

„Meinen Sie das ernst?", fragte sie leicht stotternd, was wirklich ungewöhnlich war.

„Es ist mein voller ernst. Wir werden allerdings erst in frühestens einer Woche damit anfangen…" Er runzelte mit der Stirn und ich stand wieder völlig verständnislos an.

Ws meinte er jetzt damit?

Wäre diese Woche irgendetwas Besonderes?

Mir fiel nichts ein… Hatte ich etwas vergessen?

Plötzlich bekam ich Panik und sah zu Rose. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte verschiedene Gefühle wieder. Stolz, Panik, Verlegenheit… Ich konnte nicht alles so recht deuten.

Er bemerkte unsere Gesichter und lachte kurz auf. „Sie werden es noch früh genug erfahren", sagte er und lächelte.

Wir nickten einfach nur und wussten immer noch nicht recht, wovon er überhaupt sprach. Wir beließen es dabei.

„Nun gut. Erzählen Sie es bitte auch Mr. Hale und den restlichen Cullens." Wir nickten hölzern und synchron, was er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen quittierte.

Dann verließen wir den Raum und diesmal wurden wir nicht noch einmal zurück gerufen.

„Wow", murmelte Rose. Ihre Augen waren immer noch etwas weiter auf. Ich hatte mittlerweile den Mund wieder geschlossen und starrte jetzt einfach nach vorne, ohne etwas besonders interessantes zu denken.

„Sind wir echt so gut?", fragte Rose nach ein paar Schritten zweifelnd.

„I-Ich weiß nicht", murmelte ich noch immer darin versunken, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Dieser Tag war so… komisch. Edward verhielt sich anders… Bei seinem Gedanken fiel mir etwas ein.

„Ist Edward wirklich so gut?" Rose lachte auf, was mich zum erstarren brachte.

„Hast du ihn noch nie im Unterricht gesehen? Hast du eigentlich jemals nach seinem Zeugnis gefragt?" Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf, was sie nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

„Nun ja", fing sie an, nachdem sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. „Er steht in allen Fächern eins." Ich schnappte nach Luft. War das ihr ernst?

Edward Cullen stand in allen Fächern eins! Rief ich mir immer wieder ins Gedächtnis und konnte es auch nach dem zehnten Mal noch immer nichts fassen.

„Wie macht er das?", fragte ich immer noch erschrocken über diese absurde dennoch interessante Tatsache.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Mittlerweile hatten wir den Schulhof überquert. Schüle liefen zu den Häusern, in denen sie als nächstes Unterricht hatten und achteten dabei nicht auf die anderen, was teilweise zu heftigem Streit führte, weil sie sich gegenseitig umrempelten.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass er nachts lernt, aber er scheint auch nicht so doof zu sein, dass er nichts für die Schule macht und nur, so wie die anderen halt, zu Hause rumhängt oder noch viel schlimmer jeden Abend eine Party schmeißt."

Ich war baff. Und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich positiv überrascht von Edward Cullen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals sein würde, aber irgendwann ist schließlich immer das erste Mal.

Stirnrunzelnd ging ich über den Schulhof.

„Bella, Bella", sagte Rose plötzlich und zog mich am Arm in die andere Richtung und ich stellte mit einem Schrecken fest, dass ich tatsächlich falsch gegangen war. Wir befanden uns am Rand des Schulgeländes. Rose schien es vorher auch nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn sonst hätte sie mich bestimmt schon viel früher aus en Gedanken gerissen.

„Wo wart ihr denn?", fragte Alice, als Rose und ich den Klassenraum betraten.

„Ach nichts", sagte Rose grinsend und zwinkerte mir einmal zu, wodurch ich verstand, dass ich bloß nichts von dem Gespräch mit Mr. Banner erzählen sollte.

Zwar war da immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass ich einfach in Gedanken gewesen war, doch ich beließ es bei der ersten Variante.

Wir setzten uns hin und holten unsere Sachen für die nächste Stunde raus. Mathematik. Das wohl meist gehasst Fach an dieser Schule oder zumindest in unserer Stufe. Wahrscheinlich hatten die meisten einfach zu wenig potential dafür, um die einfachsten Aufgaben zu lösen.

Ehrlich gesagt war mir das auch egal, doch was mich am meisten störte, war dass gerade in diesem Fach alles über Tische und Bänke lief.

Gerade hier brauchten die meisten ernsthaft Hilfe und wollten es trotz ihrer schlechten Noten einfach nicht einsehen. Ich verstand sie nicht.

Mir sollte es fürs erste egal sein. Eigentlich für immer.

Die gesamte Schule schien darüber zu spekulieren, was wohl in der Mittagspause passierte. Ich selber war schon ganz hibbelig und Alice konnte es erst recht nicht aushalten.

Als die Mittagspause nahte, packten wir schon frühzeitig unsere Sachen ein, was unseren Lehrer nicht wirklich interessierte. Er war es wie Mr. Banner bereits gewöhnt und scherte sich nicht weiter darum.

Als es gongte liefen die meisten, lahmarschig wie immer, aus dem Klassenraum, während die Cullens, Hales und ich aus dem Haus stürzten.

„Bella fällt bestimmt wieder hin", sagte Edward, was wahrscheinlich nicht so tragrisch gewesen wäre, wenn er es nicht so hämisch gesagt hätte. Ich ignorierte ihn weitgehend und konzentrierte mich darauf, dass mir die Tasche nicht weiter runterrutschte,

Ich schaffte es tatsächlich nicht hinzufallen und war schon fast stolz drauf, als Edward es mit einem seiner blöden Sprüche vermasselte.

„Bellalein ist ja gar nicht hingefallen. Dabei badet sie doch so gerne im Dreck. Wieder ignorierte ich ihn, doch diesmal war es schlimmer. Mike fing lauthals an zu lachen, wobei mir auffiel, dass er wieder da war. Sie letzten Schulstunden hatte ich ihn nicht gesehen, was mir eigentlich auch ganz recht gewesen war.

Langsam wurde ich wütend. Mein Hass gegen Edward Cullen wuchs und ich konnte es nicht vermeiden. Alice nahm meine Hand und führte mich durch die Leute ans andere Ende der Gruppe.

„Lass dich nicht von ihm runtermachen", flüsterte sie und strich mir mit einer Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ich wusste, dass sie es hasste, was ihr Bruder mir antat, doch viel konnte sie auch nicht machen.

Sie hatte bereits mit ihm darüber geredet. Erfolglos. Was sollte er auch ändern?

Er cool. Das war scheinbar das einzige, was für ihn zählte, weshalb ich mich immer wieder über ihn aufregen konnte.

„Bella", sagte sie sanft, als ich mich misstrauisch um sah, dass er uns auch nicht gefolgt war.

„Bella, du darfst ihn nicht gewinnen lassen. Irgendwann wird es im zu langweilig dich runterzumachen. Du musst ihn nur einfach ignorieren." Ich nickte, auch wenn ich wusste, dass das nicht allzu schnell zu bewältigen war.

„Gut. Bella, ich weiß, dass du das schafft", murmelte Rose. Als ich ihre Stimme dicht hinter mir vernahm zuckte ich zusammen.

„Wir wissen, dass du stark bist", sagte Emmett und ich fand es einen Tick zu lau. Obwohl Emmett der beste Freund neben Jasper von Edward war, konnte auch er nichts gegen die Hänseleien machen.

Edward schaffte es immer wieder sich aus einem Gespräch herauszureden, was ich sehr bedauerte, denn ich wollte es ihm mal so richtig auswischen. Doch dafür war ich einfach zu schüchtern. Ich konnte es einfach nicht überwinden ihn vor dem Kurs bloßzustellen oder am besten noch vor der ganzen Schule. Es ging einfach nicht.

„Liebe Schüler, Liebe Schülerinnen", fing Mr. Banner mit seiner Rede an, was mich etwas durcheinander brachte. Ws sollte das jetzt? Wir waren doch auf keine Schulveranstaltung, oder?

Irritiert sah ich zu Jasper, dessen arme um Alice geschlungen war und zu Emmett, der Rose die Haare richtete.

Sie beachteten mich kaum und bekamen auch Mr. Banners Ansprache nicht wirklich mit.

So waren sie, die verliebten. Unzertrennbar. Manchmal war ich eifersüchtig. Sie hatten alle einen Partner, nur ich nicht. Ich hatte nicht einmal annähernd Erfahrung damit, weshalb ich mich manchmal etwas fehl am Platz fühlte, was oft passierte, wenn ich mich bei den Cullens befand. Diese geschah sehr häufig, denn Alice und ich verbrachten die meiste Zeit miteinander, wenn es nicht gerade um Jasper ging.

„Der Schulrat oder zumindest die gesamte Lehrschaft hat festgestellt, dass diese Stufe nicht so weiter unterrichtet werden kann." Zu diesem Satz sollte man wohl gesagt haben, dass unsere Lehrschaft aus nicht gerade vielen Lehrern bestand.

Unsere Schule hatte insgesamt 358 Schüler, wodurch man auf 13 Lehrer kommt.

Manchmal war das ganz gut, aber der Nachteil war, dass man schon vor Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres wusste, welchen Lehrer man in welchem Fach bekam.

„Zumindest wurde beschlossen, dass die nächste Woche kein normaler Unterricht stattfindet." Seine Stimme war so ruhig, dass ich erst viel später seine Worte realisierte. Mike grölte unverständliche Wörter und küsste Jessica auf so eine ekelhafte Weise, dass mir schlecht wurde.

Tyler grinste über das ganze Gesicht, was bei seinen Brotresten zwischen den Zähnen fürchterlich aussah. Scheinbar machte er sich schon Gedanken darüber, mit welchem Mädchen er diese Nacht verbringen würde oder eher gesagt die nächste Woche, wenn wir keinen normalen Unterricht hatten.

Mr. Banner beruhigte alle wieder.

Die Schüler, die gerade in der Cafeteria saßen, schauten uns neugierig an und klebten regelrecht an der Scheibe. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass Edward es genoss, von so vielen Leuten angeschaut zu werden auch wenn sie nicht mal auf ihm lagen, sondern auf unserem gesamten Jahrgang. Dies schien allerdings nicht weiter zu stören.

„Ihre Eltern beziehungsweise Erziehungsberechtigten wurden bereits darüber informiert.

„Sie werden die nächste Woche mit der gesamte stufe in die Wildnis fahren. Vielleicht wird sie das etwas beruhigen und man kann wieder normal Unterricht führen." Mein Mund klappte auf. Meinte er das ernst?

Scheinbar, denn er verzog keine Miene und sein Blick schweifte über die Schülerscharr, die alle so ähnlich dreinschauten, wie ich es tat.

„A-Aber das können Sie doch nicht machen!", posaunte Mike und baute sich vor unserem Lehrer auf, was ziemlich lächerlich aussah.

Ich wurde von der Seite angetippt und Rose schaute mich an.

„Meinen die das ernst?", fragte sie mich, worauf ich einfach nur die Schultern zuckte.


	2. It's Your Day

**_It's Your Day_**

.com/watch?v=gBfUV0y9RHA

„Gut. Wenn das geklärt wäre, können sie gehen. Ihre Erziehungsberechtigten werden in Näheres erklären." Mr. Banner machte einen Schritt nach hinten und drehte sich schließlich um. Dann verließ er den Schulhof und ich konnte nicht anders, als ihm einfach hinterher zu starren. Was sollte das?

Das war doch nicht deren ernst, dass wir die nächste Woche in der Wildnis verbringen sollten. Zudem hatten sie uns noch nicht einmal richtig erklärt, was wir dort machten und so weiter, doch im Nachhinein konnte ich sie verstehen. Sowohl Mr. Banner, wie auch die anderen Lehrer. Keiner hätte ihnen auch nur ein Wort zugehört, was uns auch nicht weitergebracht hätte. Die Eltern würden das schon eher schaffen.

Wir gingen zusammen vom Schulhof. Alice und ich nahmen ihren Porsche. Ich war froh, dass Edward nicht mit uns mitkam; ich hätte seine Gegenwart nicht ausgehalten.

„Was denkst du, wo wir genau hinfahren?", schnatterte Alice auch schon los, als wir uns im Auto befanden und sie mit ziemlich hoher Geschwindigkeit das Schulgelände verließ.

Sie klang etwas besorgt. Scheinbar machte sie sich auch noch Sorgen, was wir denn anziehen sollten. Jessica würde einen Anfall bekommen, wenn ihre pinke Kleidung dreckig werden würde, was mir eigentlich egal war. Jessica war eine der Schulzicken, die nichts anderes im Sinn hatten außer Sex, Alkohol, Kleidung und Jungs.

Es war echt schrecklich mit ihr in eine Stufe zu gehen, was bei den meisten anderen Mädchen nicht anders war.

Angela war mit unter das einzige noch normale Mädchen, auch wenn sie viel mit Jessica zusammenrumhing. Ich kam mit ihr allerdings gut klar, denn sie war keine Intelligenzbestie, aber dennoch schlau genug nicht jeden Scheiß mitzumachen; ehrlich gesagt hatte ich sie noch nie irgendwo mitmachen gesehen, was die Leute schon so alles angestellt hatten.

„Ich weiß nicht", gab ich auf Alice Frage zu und starrte auf die Straße vor uns. Es war nass, wie immer, doch spiegelte sich die Sonne auf dem Asphalt. Normalerweise war die Wolkendecke am Himmel dick und normalerweise kam kein einziger Schimmer der Sonnenstrahlen hindurch, aber heute war ja sowieso schon ein unnormaler Tag, wieso sollte dann nicht auch noch das Wetter verrückt spielen?

„Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht allzu weite weg ist, aber dennoch so weit, dass man nicht so leicht abhauen kann", murmelte ich nachdenklich und kniff die Augen zu, als mir ein Sonnenstrahl ins Gesicht schien.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass Mike oder Tyler sich trauen würde abzuhauen? Jessica und Ashley erst recht nicht. Die haben viel zu viel Schiss vor den ganzen Tieren. Allein vor einer Ameise würden sie schreiend davon laufen." Alice hatte recht. Warum auch immer, aber sie hatten tierische Angst vor jeglichen Tieren und dazu zählten auch Insekten und andere Kleintiere.

Vor zwei Jahren hatte sich Jessica das Bein gebrochen, als sie im Zoo von Seattle einen Delphin gesehen hatte. Zumindest wurde es mir so erzählt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich noch in Phoenix und genoss die Sonne.

„Du hast recht." Ich nickte zustimmend und atmete einmal tief durch. Auch wenn ich jetzt bereits ein Jahr in Forks war, fühlte ich mich teilweise nicht wohl. Nur durch Alice, Rose, Emmett und Jasper wurde dies etwas gelockert. Durch sie schwand wenigstens ein Teil meiner Unbehaglichkeit und füllte es mit Geborgenheit. Allein Edward schaffte es immer wieder es zu zerstören. Mike. Tyler. Jessica.

All sie waren daran Schuld. Nein. Ich gab ihnen nicht wirklich die Schuld daran, aber… Ich wusste nicht recht, wie man das hätte beschrieben können, also ließ ich es.

„Lass es bei einer Überraschung!", sagte sie und grinste mich an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und grummelt: „Ich hasse Überraschungen!"

Alice glockenhelles Lachen übertönte die sanfte Klaviermusik, die sie eingelegt hatte.

„Eben. Deshalb will ich ja, dass es eine Überraschung wird!" Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Du willst also, dass ich mich aufrege!", fragte ich sie gespielt böse und verzog das Gesicht. Alice lachte nur noch lauter und hielt plötzlich abrupt an.

„Bella? Wir sind da!", zog sie unser Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema und schaute an mir vorbei aus dem Fenster.

„Oh." Wir hatten wirklich nicht lange gebraucht. Vielleicht fünf Minuten, was aber sicher an Alice schrecklicher Fahrweise lag. Sie jagte mir damit immer wieder einen Schrecken ein, worüber sie sich auch immer wieder amüsierte.

„Gut. Dann-äh… Bis Morgen", murmelte ich etwas verstört, als ich ausstieg und stolperte dabei beinahe über meine eigenen Füße.

„Bella, Bella", hörte ich Alice hinter mir lachend sagen. „Du schaffst es wirklich an keinem Tag mal nicht hinzufallen und natürlich werde ich dich heute noch anrufen."

Ich nickte nur und schlug die Autotür zu. Alice fuhr in einem rasenden Tempo davon.

Ich nahm meine Tasche auf den Rücken und schlenderte zur Haustür. Ob Charlie schon da war?

Ich schaute mich um und konnte kein Polizeiauto erkennen. Er war also noch nicht da, was mich auch nicht weiter wunderte, denn er war selten schon zur Mittagszeit nach Hause gekommen. Ich öffnete die Haustür und zog mir meine Jacke und meine Schuhe aus. Im Haus war es kalt, doch das störte mich nicht weiter. Ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt, auch wenn es mich schrecklich nervte. Ich ging die Treppe hoch in mein Zimmer und nahm den Rucksack mit.

Dann setzte ich mich an den Schreibtisch und erledigte einen großen Teil meiner Hausaufgaben. Es waren nicht viele, denn es war sowieso unnötig, weil es kaum jemand machte. Und diese zu diesen kaum jemanden gehörte ich, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett und wie ich heute festgestellt hatte, Edward. Außerdem machte Angela ab und zu ihre Hausaufgaben.

Ansonsten hingen die anderen Schüler entweder vor der Glotze oder suchten Aufmerksamkeit, indem sie ihre berüchtigten Streiche spielten, die einem langsam zum Hals raushingen.

Nach einer halben Stunde war ich bereits fertig und ging nach unten, um mir etwas zu Essen zu bereiten. Ich fand eine noch kaum angerührte Lasagne und stellte sie in die Mikrowelle. Irgendwann musste es sowieso gegessen werden und da mir nicht nach kochen war, verschlang ich sie regelrecht.

Nachdem ich gegessen hatte ging ich nach oben und nahm_ Sturmhöhe_ vom Nachttisch.

Damit legte ich mich aufs Bett und fing an zu lesen.

_1801.-Ich bin soeben von einem Besuch bei meinem Hauswirt zurückgekehrt-dem einsiedlerischen Nachbarn, mit dem ich mich nun abgeben muß. Wirklich, dieß ist ein prächtiges Land! In ganz England, glaube ich, hätte keine andere Gegend… _

Weiter kam ich schon nicht. Ich hörte, wie Charlies Schlüssel im Schloss knackte und sprang auf. Er war früher zurück als erwartet, was mir eigentlich egal war. Ich trappelte die Treppe nach unten.

Mein Vater war gerade dabei sein Gewehr an die Wand zu hängen.

„Hallo, Dad", begrüßte ich ihn und ging geradewegs an ihm vorbei in die Küche. Er folgte mir.

„Hey, Bella. Und wie war dein Tag?" Er nahm an dem kleinen Küchentisch Platz und schaute mir dabei zu, wie ich mir ein Glas Wasser einschenkte.

Ich beantwortete seine Frage nicht, sondern wendete mich anderen Dingen zu.

„Willst du etwas essen? Wir haben noch Lasagne", fragte ich ihn und drehte mich mit dem Glas in der Hand um.

„Äh. Ja." Lächelnd sah er mich an und ich erwiderte es. Dann bereitete ich ihm die Lasagne zu, was eigentlich nur daraus bestand ein Stück in die Mikrowelle zu stellen, doch weil mein Vater begabt darin war Essen anbrennen zu lassen machte ich es, denn er hatte es schon so vieles geschafft, an das ich nicht im Traum gedacht hätte.

„Wie war denn nun dein Tag?", fragte er, als ich mich ihm gegenüber setzte.

„Ganz okay. Mr. Banner hat uns das mit der nächsten Woche erzählt", sagte ich und es klang wie runter geleierte Worte.

„Oh. Dann wisst ihr es also endlich. Wie viel hat er euch gesagt?", fragte er und klang interessiert. Ich stand auf, da die Mikrowelle piepste und holte die fertige Lasagne raus.

Dann stellte ich sie vor Charlie und reichte ihm eine Gabel, die ich vorher aus der Schublade genommen hatte.

„Ach. Nicht viel. Nur, dass wir mit der Stufe in die Wildnis fahren", sagte ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Dabei runzelte ich die Stirn und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

„Erzählst du mir mehr?", fragte ich ihn nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens.

„Nun gut. Ihr wisst wirklich nicht mehr? Dann lass uns erst einmal ins Wohnzimmer setzen,. Da ist es doch wesentlich bequemer…"

Ich nickte und folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf der Sofa fallen ließ. Die Lasagne hatte er bereits aufgegessen.

Ich nahm neben ihm Platz und schlug die Beine übereinander.

Ausnahmsweise lief der Fernseher mal nicht, wenn wir im Wohnzimmer saßen. Charlie war berüchtigt dafür Football spiele zu verfolgen, aber auch Baseball schaute er sich manchmal an. Männer.

„Na ja. Wir Eltern wissen es bereits seit einem Monat." Meine Kinnlade klappte nach unten. So lange wussten sie es schon? Und niemand hatte auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen fallen gelassen? Das war absurd! Regelrecht unmöglich.

Ich schloss meinen Mund wieder und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Später hätten sie es uns auch nicht sagen dürfen, denn wir mussten schließlich noch ein paar Sachen erledigen." Er runzelte mit der Stirn und sah auf seine Hände.

„Wann geht es los?", fragte ich ihn etwas ängstlich. Wie viele Tage hatten wir noch, um Forks zu genießen, ehe wir eine wahrscheinlich grausame Zeit mit den Leuten aus meiner Stufe in der Wildnis verbringen würden. Die anderen würde wohl eher das Gegenteil stören. Sie verstanden sich alle super, was auch unsere Stufe so unheimlich machte, und hatten immer vor den normalsten Dingen angst. Drogen, Alkohol… Das machte ihnen nichts aus, aber wenn es um die kleinsten und liebsten Lebewesen der Welt besaßen sie nicht den Hauch von Mut. Das war einfach lächerlich.

„Eigentlich sollte es morgen losgehen, aber das ihr es erst heute erfahren habt wohl erst im Laufe dieser Woche. Genaueres wurde uns darüber auch nicht gesagt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Eltern der anderen waren nicht gerade erfreut über diese Nachricht und mich wundert es, dass niemand der Eltern etwas ausgepludert hat. Es sind doch alles Quatschtanten hier." Jetzt klang er etwas aufgebracht. Seit dem er mir erklärt hatte, dass es eigentlich morgen losgehen sollte, starrte ich ihn an. Wenn es morgen losgehen sollte, brauchte ich noch eine Menge an Sachen. Ich hatte schließlich keine Kleidung, die für die Wildnis bestimmt war, schließlich ging Alice mit mir shoppen. Das hieß schon einmal, dass alles perfekt aussehen musste.

„Ja. Es ist wirklich etwas sehr kurzfristig, aber was macht man nicht alles, um die Jungend zu erziehen? Meiner Meinung nach sind alle etwas durchgedreht in dieser Stadt und damit meine ich nicht nur die Kinder. Von wem wurden sie denn erzogen? Von ihren Eltern. Mit den Kindern kann man eigentlich nur Mitleid haben, dass sich nicht vernünftig um sie gekümmert wird. Dich, die Cullens und die Hales nehm ich da jetzt mal raus. Ebenfalls Angela, die ja einen ziemlich normalen Eindruck macht."

Wieder stand mein Mund offen. Es war selten, dass Charlie so viel auf einmal sprach. Er schien wirklich aufgebracht darüber zu sein und im Grunde konnte ich ihm nur zustimmen.

„Ihr werdet mit Kajaks in der Nähe von Port Angeles starten. So wie ich weiß an der Brücke, die dem Pazifik am nächsten ist. Ich glaube die Straße heißt Elwha River Road. Ihr fahrt den Elwha River nach Süden hinab. Zwischendurch müsste der Lake Aldwell kommen. Wie lange ihr für die gesamte Strecke braucht, weiß man nicht deshalb wird euch geraten, dass ihr möglichst zügig voran kommt, denn dann seit ihr auch schon eher zu Hause." Ich nickte, auch wenn mir die ganze Sache immer noch etwas Misstrauen bereitete. Was würde uns dort alles erwarten?

Wir müssten also Kajak fahren. Das war wahrscheinlich nicht so schlimm wie wandern, denn ich war begabt darin hinzufallen. Hoffentlich hatten wir nicht jeder allein ein Kajak, denn das würde mir schon Angst bereiten, vor allem weil ich in Sportarten ziemlich mies war, doch Charlies nächste Aussage stillte meine Angst.

„Ihr werdet euch immer zu zweit ein Kajak teilen. Außerdem wird jeder eine Karte bekommen und ein Zelt, dass ihr euch jeweils zu dritt teilen müsst. Auf die Boote könnt ihr ziemlich viel Gepäck mitnehmen, aber trotzdem müsst ihr mit Bedacht auswählen, was ihr mitnehmt. Also kein Tonne Pullis, nur weil euch kalt werden könnte." Er grinste mich an.

Ich muss schaudern, als ich daran dachte, wie wir alle erfrierend am Waldesrand saßen, unsere Lippen schon ganz blau von der Kälte waren und man sich nicht einmal mehr zum wärmen bewegen konnte. So schlimm würde es nicht werden. Die Olympic-Halbinsel war zwar bekannt für deine Kälte und en vielen regen, doch wir befanden uns nicht in der Antarktis.

„Mhm… Ich denke, ich rede erst einmal mit Alice." Charlie nicke und ich stand auf, um nach dem Telefon zu suchen, welches ich auf dem kleinen Couchtisch direkt neben dem Sofa vorfand.

Ich wählte ihre Nummer und ging nach oben in mein Zimmer. Ich hörte, wie Charlie den Fernseher anschaltete. Ein Footballspiel. Ich rollte mit den Augen und setzte mich auf das Bett.

_Tut. Tut. Tut. _

„Edward Cullen?", hörte ich die Stimme am anderen Ende sagen. Innerlich stöhnte ich auf. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Edward Cullen höchst persönlich am Telefon. Das war mir schon einige Male passiert, doch nie hatte es mich so sehr gestört, wie in diesem Moment.

„Gibst du mir bitte Alice?", fragte ich zwischen gepressten Lippen hervor. Starr blickte ich an die Zimmerwand. Er stöhnte auf.

„Hallo Isabella", sagte er mit einer piepsigen Stimme, die wohl mich darstellen sollte. Ich lachte höhnisch darüber. „Cullen. Wenn du deine ach so tolle Schauspielerische Kunst einsetzen willst, dann mach das bei Jessica. Die Stimme würde eher zu ihr passen." Ich grinste in mich hinein.

„Oh. Wirklich?", sagte er und klang kein bisschen nach dem, wonach sich der Satz anhörte.

„Meiner Meinung nach hört es sich ziemlich stark nach dir an. Wer hat denn heute aufgeschrien, als Mike in der Nähe war? Jessica bestimmt nicht…" Das war ja wohl das Höchste. Jetzt beschützte er sie auch noch.

„Oh. Das tut mir aber gar nicht Leid, dass ich deine Freundin"-ich betonte es auf die Art und Weise, wie er es genauso bei mir gemacht; nur mit Mike-„beleidigt hab."

„Edward? Mir wem sprichst du?", fragte eine misstrauische Stimme hinter ihm. Ich lachte auf. „Alice! Hörst du mich? Sag diesem Arsch er soll dir das Telefon geben." Ich schrie es schon fast.

„Gib her", hörte ich Alice nur sagen, doch bevor ich mich mit ihr unterhalten konnte hörte ich Edward noch so etwas wie „wir reden später darüber", zischen, worüber ich nur lachte.

„Tut mir Leid, Bella", murmelte Alice und ich konnte hören, wie sie die Tür zuknallte.

„Ist schon okay", erwiderte ich. Sie machte sich Sorgen darüber, dass ihr Bruder es immer schlimmer machte, aber ich brachte ihr das immer wieder vom Gewissen. Sie konnte schließlich nichts dafür, dass ich ein so leichtes Opfer war.

„Wirklich?", hakte sie nach.

„Ja-a."

„Gut. Weißt du schon alles? Mein Vater hat irgendwoher einen Zettel bekommen, wo alles noch einmal draufsteht mit der Fahrt und so weiter. Willst du zu uns kommen? Dann können wir darüber reden… Und ich glaub wir müssen noch shoppen gehen. Oh Gott. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich alles mitnehmen soll." Ich unterbrach ihren Redeschwall, indem ich auf ihre Frage antwortete.

„Ok. Ich komme." Dann legte ich auf, ohne auf ihre Antwort darauf zu warten.

Ich lief nach unten und zog mir im gehen die Jacke an, die ich über den Stuhl gelegt hatte. Meine stiefel hatte ich bereits an.

Mit einem „Tschüss, Dad. Ich bin bei Alice", verließ ich das Haus und rannte zu meinem Transporter. Das Rennen war mal wieder ein Fehler, denn kaum war ich ein paar Schritte gelaufen, stolperte ich über meine eigenen Füße und konnte mich gerade noch mit meinen Händen auffangen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete ich die Schürfwunden und rappelte mich wieder auf. Es brannte etwas an der Hand, doch es war nicht weiter von Belang.

Im Auto holte ich meinen Schlüssel raus und steckte ihn in das leicht verrostete Schloss.

Es knackte ein paar Mal. Mit einem leichten quietschen öffnete ich die Autotür und stieg hinein.

Es roch so wie immer. Zigaretten, die jemand vor Jahren hier drin geraucht haben muss, und Pfefferminzbonbons, die Billy so gern aß. Billy war der Vater von Jake, der wiederum ein sehr guter Freund von mir war. Allerdings hatten wir uns schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, weil er in La Push wohnte. Das liegt etwa eine halbe Stunde entfernt von Forks am Meer.

Ich war schon lange nicht mehr dort und beschloss nun, dort bald mal wieder hinzufahren.

Als ich das Haus der Cullens ansteuerte wurde mir etwas mulmig zu Mute. Was, wenn Edward da war? Würde er mich runtermachen?

Das war wirklich das letzte, was ich jetzt wollte…

Wie konnte ein Junge jemanden nur so erniedrigen? Ich parkte direkt vor der Garage.

Wie immer kam ich mir seltsam klein vor, als ich zu dem übergroßen Haus hinauf sah. Wie konnte man nur so viel Geld besitzen?

Mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand stieg ich die Stufen der Treppe empor und befand mich kurz darauf in dem Wohnzimmer der Cullens wieder. Die Tür war offen gewesen, wie es bei ihnen nun mal üblich war, oder eher gesagt in ganz Forks. Niemand klaute etwas, auch wenn noch so bekloppte Leute hier wohnten. Man vertraute einander.

„Oh, Bella", quietschte Alice auf, als sie mich durch das Wohnzimmer schleichen hörte. Na ja. Schleichen konnte man es nicht nennen, denn meine Schritte waren so laut, wie die eines Trampeltiers…

Sie umarmte mich und zusammen gingen wir nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Wie immer war es aufgeräumt und ich konnte keinen einzigen Fleck voll Staub sehen. Alles sah so ordentlich aus, dass ich mich mit meiner schäbigen Kleidung gleich fehl am Platz fühlte.

„Gut. Das habe ich von meinem Vater", sagte sie und überreicht mir einen Zettel. Es stand recht viel drauf, also setzte ich mich auf ihre Bett und sie ließ sich neben mir nieder.

_Liebe Eltern, Liebe Lehrer, Liebe Schüler,_

_Wie Ihnen vielleicht schon mitgeteilt wurde, wird die vorletzte stufe der Forks-High-School eine Stufenfahrt machen. Dabei geht es darum, dass die SchülerInnen lernen in der Wildnis zu leben und Erfahrungen darüber sammeln. _

_Mr. Banner wird die Schüler dabei beaufsichtigen und ebenfalls Ms Clearwater. _

_Starten wird diese Fahrt am . und endet ca. am ._

_Jeder muss für eigene Verpflegung und Kleidung sorgen. Empfohlen werden dicke Jacken. Außerdem sollte man zu dritt ein Zelt aufbringen. _

_Die Kajaks werden von dem Laden Newtons's __Olympic Outfitters zur Verfügung gestellt. Dort können Sportartikel gekauft oder geliehen werden, die man möglicherweise gebrauchen könnte. _

_Bei Fragen wenden Sie sich bitte an Mr. Banner._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Banner_

Mehr stand da nicht. Etwas entgeistert starrte ich auf das Blatt. Wir bekamen noch nicht einmal eine Liste von Dingen, die wir mitnehmen sollten…

„Nicht gerade viel, oder?", fragte Alice und nahm mir den Zettel aus der Hand, um ihn selber noch einmal zu überfliegen. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein. Ich weiß nicht, was die alles von uns erwarten. Auch wenn der Laden Mikes Eltern gehört, wird er es wohl kaum schaffen, dass alles zusammenzubringen."

Ich nickte. Er würde es wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht hinkriegen. Und seine Eltern hatten sicher auch besseres zu tun, als ihrem Sohn dabei zu helfen Anziehsachen für eine Fahrt rauszusuchen.

„Dann können wir auch deinen Geburtstag feiern!", sagte Alice und es klang schon fast wie ein Quietschen. Sie deutete auf die 6 Zeile auf dem Blatt.

„Oh", sagte ich tonlos. Eigentlich war es mir völlig egal, wo wir meinen Geburtstag feierten, denn ich mochte es nicht besonders. Der Geburtstag war der Tag im Jahr, an dem man die meisten Geschenke und Überraschungen bekam. Ich mochte es nicht. Ich verabscheute Geschenke und Überraschungen und Geschenke regelrecht. Charlie würde es wahrscheinlich auch ich allzu viel ausmachen. Wir waren erwachsen und konnten daher machen, was wir wollten.

„Ja. Das ist super. Mal sehen, wo wir da sind. Das einzige Problem, dass wir haben ist, dass keine passablen Anziehsachen haben."

„Mhm-mhm." In meinen Gedanken war ich wo ganz anders. Wie es wohl war in der Wildnis Geburtstag zu feiern? Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht feiern, aber das Alice mitfuhr kam ich wohl nicht drum herum. Diese Erfahrung hatte ich schon letztes Jahr gemacht, auch wenn wir uns damals gerade einmal einen Monat kannten. Alice hatte wirklich alles organisiert und scheinbar sehr viel Spaß dabei gehabt.

„Bella? Kommst du?", fragte mich Alice und riss ich aus den Gedanken, in dem sie an mir rüttelte.

„Hm? Was?", fragte ich, denn sie stand auf und zog mich mit.

„Mensch Bella. Hör doch mal zu. Wir gehen shoppen." Ich stöhnte, was Alice natürlich nicht verborgen blieb und mich deshalb finster anstarrte.

„Willst du nackte gehen?", fragte Alice und ging hochnäsig an mir vorbei aus der Tür.

„Wenn's sein muss", nuschelte ich und trottete ihr entmutigt hinterher. War es nicht immer das gleiche? Alice hatte meines Wissens noch nie verloren. Immer konnte sie sich durchsetzen, aber nur wenn ich nicht gerade meine stur köpfigen Momente hatte, was in letzter Zeit immer öfters passiert war.

„Ach komm schon Bella", sagte Alice unter einem Lachen. „du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du niemals nackt in die Wildnis fahren würdest." Ich zuckte zusammen und sah mich um. Alice hatte es bestimmt so laut gesagt, dass Edward s hätte hören müssen. Er hätte es auf jeden Fall gehört, wenn er diesem Moment nicht gerade im Bad stand und duschte.

Widerwillig folgte ich Bella durchs Wohnzimmer, wo Rose, Emmett und Jasper saßen.

Als ich an ihnen vorbei kam, steckte Emmett mir einen kleinen Zettel in die Hand, den ich mit gerunzelter Stirn an mich nahm. Was sollte das? Er zwinkerte mir zu.

Alice zog mich durch die Haustür ins Freie. Mein Transporter sah ziemlich verschrottet neben dem schönen gelben Porsche aus, den Jasper wohl schon herausgefahren zu haben schien.

Zusammen stiegen wir hinein und Alice rauschte mit einem Affentempo davon. Ich umklammerte die Sitze.

Auf der Highway kam mir den Zettel wieder in den Sinn und ich holte ihn vorsichtig aus meiner Hosentasche, wo ich ihn hingesteckt hatte, nachdem Emmett ihn mir gegeben hatte. Möglichst unauffällig versuchte ich ihn zu öffnen, was mir auch ziemlich gut gelang.

„Ws hast du da?", fragte Alice plötzlich, als ich ihn fast ganz geöffnet hatte. Schnell umklammerte ich wieder die Sitze.

„Ach. Äh. Nichts, nichts besonders." Arg. Hätte ich nicht einfach das besonderes weglassen können? Das war völlig unnötig… Zu meinem Glück ließ Alice es dabei.

„Achso."

Ich öffnete ihn ganz und las Emmett gekritzelte Buchstaben. Es war schon ein Kunststück sie zu entziffern, aber schließlich bekam ich es doch hin.

_Herzliches Beileid!_

Ich brach in schalendem Gelächter aus. Das war doch nicht sein ernst, oder? Deshalb hatte er mir den Zettel zugesteckt? Für diese zwei Worte?

Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte Alice und sah mich an.

„Schau auf dich Straße!", wies ich sie panisch an. Mein Herz raste.

„Ist ja gut", murmelte Alice, doch wenn ich dachte, dass sie nun locker ließ, hatte ich mich getäuscht. „Nun sag schon. Wieso hast du gelacht? Und was ist das für ein Zettel in der Hand."

Unsicher sah ich sie an. „Bella! Entweder sagst du es mir sofort oder ich werde dafür sorgen!" Ich seufzte ergeben. Wahrscheinlich würde sie mich durch doppelt so viele Läden scheuchen, als wir sowieso schon mussten. Wie ich solche Erpressungsmethoden hasste.

„Emmett hat mir den Zettel gegeben", nuschelte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie und schaute mich an. „Könntest du _bitte_ etwas deutlicher sprechen?"

Ich schaute auf meine Hände und sprach die Worte langsam und deutlich aus, als wäre es eine große Sünde. „Emmett hat mir den Zettel zugesteckt." Ich zeigte ihr die geschriebenen Worte und mehr als seufzen tat sie nicht. Dies überraschte mich. Ich hätte gedacht, dass sie wenigstens etwas unfreundlicher oder wenigstens ein bisschen bösartig wurde, doch sattdessen blieb sie ganz ruhig.

„Ihr versteht halt alle einfach nichts von Kleidung", war das einzige, was sie dazu sagte und schaute angestrengt auf die fast leere Fahrbahn.

„Äh, ich ruf mal eben meinen Vater an. Er weiß ja gar nicht, dass ich mit dir wegfahre." Alice nickte, doch ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie mich überhaupt gehört hatte.

Ich nahm ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Charlies Nummer. Hoffentlich war er nicht zu tief in sein footballspiel versunken, dass er meinen Anruf nicht mitbekam.

_Tut. Tut. Tut. _

Es schien gar nicht aufzuhören. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und sah aus dem Fenster, während Charlie einfach nicht ans Telefon gehen wollte.

„Charlie Swan?", hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme am anderen Ende sagen und schreckte zusammen. Er klang angestrengt, als wäre er zum Telefon gerannt.

„Äh, Hey Dad."

„Bella? Ist etwas passiert?" Ich seufzte. Mein Vater war manchmal wirklich wie meine Mutter.

„Nein. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich mit Alice auf den Weg nach Seattle bin. Wir müssen noch ein paar Sachen kaufen, meint sie." Ich seufzte wieder, worauf Alice mir einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Ah. Ok. Komm aber nicht zu spät zurück. Morgen müsst ihr noch einmal pünktlich in die Schule!"

„Ja, Dad", sagte ich und klang dabei etwas genervt. Ich mochte es nicht sonderlich, wenn er sich groß um mich kümmerte oder sich Sorgen machte. Ich war viel lieber frei und selbstständig und machte mein eigenes Ding.

Nach dem Gespräch herrschte wieder Schweigen im Auto.

Ich lauschte der Klaviermusik, die Alice eingelegt hatte. Fast schien es mir, als wäre direkt neben mir ein Flügel, wo die sanften Töne erklangen.

Ich schloss meine Augen und dachte an die schönsten Momente in meinem Leben. Ich musste zugeben, dass es nicht besonders viele gab, aber immerhin etwas.

„Wir sind da!", quietschte Alice nach einer Weile, die wir in ruhiger Stille verbracht hatten. Ich schreckte zusammen, denn ich befand mich schon fast im Reich der Träume. Da konnte Alice Geschwindigkeit sogar nichts gegen tun, was einerseits beruhigend auf der anderen Seite aber beängstigend war.

Ich schaute aus dem Fenster, das immer noch sauber war, obwohl es geregnet hatte.

Vor uns war das altbekannte Einkaufszentrum, welches Alice so liebte. Ich denke, dass sie lieber nach L.A. oder N.Y. geflogen wäre, aber dazu blieb uns nicht die Zeit, worüber ich sehr froh war. In einer Großstadt fand ich mich nicht so gerne wieder, denn ich hatte einen nicht allzu ausgeprägten Orientierungssinn, weshalb ich auch schon öfters verwirrt durch eine Stadt gelaufen war und wie ein Depp jeden Zweiten Passanten gefragt hatte, wo es denn jetzt lang ging. Zwar hätte ich Alice in meiner Nähe, aber das Risiko, dass ich verloren ging war trotzdem noch recht hoch.

Ich seufzte auf, als ich die vielen Menschen sah. Scheinbar wollten heute alle einkaufen gehen und das auch noch in sattle. Mir blieb auch wirklich nichts verschont.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und stieg aus. Meiner Meinung nach war es völlig unnötig so oft shoppen zu gehen. Wer brauchte schon so viel Kleidung? Alice war da ganz anderer Ansichten. Sie liebte es einzukaufen und ich neu einzukleiden. Sie war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Kleidung eins der wichtigsten Dinge auf der Welt waren.

Ich runzelte mit der Stirn, als Alice mich wie ein verrückte (was sie ja auch eigentlich war) durch die Menschenmenge zog. Immer wieder stolperte ich über meine eigenen Füße, doch die kleine zierliche Alice brachte so viel Kraft auf mich wieder hochzuziehen, worüber ich ihr sehr dankbar war.

Mir taten schon die Füße weh, als ich nur die vielen Läden sah, durch die Alice mich alle schleppen wollte. Hoffentlich hielt ich es aus!

An de ersten Läden gingen wir einfach nur vorbei, denn sie schienen Alice alle nicht so anzusprechen. Also rauschten wir an ihnen vorbei.

„Oh. Genau das, was wir brauchen!", sagte Alice und zog mich zur Seite in einen kleinen Laden, den man durch die vielen Menschen kaum sehen konnte. Drinnen lief ein Lied, welches ich nicht kannte.

Der Laden hatte viele verschiedene Arten an Kleidung. Aber das meiste waren Sachen, die man scheinbar gut für die Wildnis brauchte. Eigentlich hatte Alice eine Vorliebe für Markenklamotten von irgendwelchen großen Geschäften, aber so wie es mir schien, kannte sie sich auch hier aus.

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir die gesamte Kleidung und auch die Ausrüstung auch bei dem Laden der Newtons zu kaufen war, aber Alice hatte genauso eine Abneigung gegen sie, wie ich. Alice stürzte sich sofort auf einen Haufen von Regejacken und musterte sie kritisch.

„Zu hell", murmelte sie immer wieder. „Zu dünn. Zu dick. Zu undicht. Zu klein. Zu groß. " Ich schaute ihr einfach dabei zu, wie sie Jacke für Jacke aussortierte und am Ende ganze zwei stück blieben. Es waren die gleichen, nur das die eine etwas kleiner schien, als die andere. Sie waren beide Weinrot, was perfekt zu Alice Haaren passte, was sie bestimmt durchdacht hatte.

Alice hielt beide Jacken hoch.

„Schön", murmelte sie. Dann gab sie mir die größere und wir schlüpften jeweils hinein. Für eine Regenjacke sah es wirklich gut aus.

„Die nehmen wir", verkündete Alice und zog sich die Jacke wieder aus.

„Ja. Ich finde sie auch gut", stimmte ich ihr zu und lächelte. Alice traf wirklich oft meinen Geschmack.

Dann ging es weiter in die Schuhabteilung. Bei den Damen-Wanderschuhen blieb sie stehen und betrachtete ein Paar, welches ganz oben im Regal stand.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", hörte ich eine Verkäuferin neben uns sagen und schreckte etwas zusammen; ich hatte sie nicht kommen hören. Alice wand noch nicht einmal den Blick von den Schuhen ab, um die Verkäuferin anzuschauen.

„Ja. Könnten Sie uns bitte diese Paar Schuhen einmal in einer 38 und einmal in einer 39 holen?" Schließlich schaute sie die braun gebrannte Verkäuferin doch an.

„Natürlich. Ich bin sofort wieder da." Sie verschwand durch eine kleine Tür und wir setzten uns auf zwei Stühle, die eigentlich zum anprobieren der Schuhe gedacht waren.

„Du hattest aber nicht vor, dass wir im Partnerlook rumrennen oder?", fragte ich sie und konnte meine Ängstlichkeit darüber nicht wirklich verstecken.

Ich hasste es regelrecht, wenn jemand genau so aussah, wie ich. Zumindest von der Kleidung her. Zwar war ich nicht so ein Mode-Freak wie Alice, aber im Partnerlook musste auch ich nicht rumlaufen.

Alice lachte. „Nein, nein. Keine Angst. Bei der Jacke können wir noch nach einer anderen Farbe fragen und bei den Schuhen sollten wir auch noch einmal schauen. Erleichtert nickte ich.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Rose?", fragte ich, als mir einfiel, dass sie ja auch mitfuhr. „Ich meine, sie braucht doch auch Kleidung, oder?" Alice schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein. Sie hat noch alles von der letzten Wanderung. Ich war nicht dabei und deshalb hab ich damals auch keine neues Kleidung zum wandern bekommen." Ich erinnerte mich.

„Ach. Das war das Wochenende, an dem wir Sturmfrei hatten, oder?" Sie nicke.

„Jap."

Die Verkäuferin kam wieder und hatte in der Hand ein paar Schuhe.

„So. Die 39 ist leider ausverkauft. Aber es gibt noch ein ähnliches Model. Wer von euch hat die kleineren Füße?", fragte sie.

„Ich", meldete Alice sich und war bereits dabei ihre Schuhe auszuziehen. „Gut", murmelte die Verkäuferin und richtete den Schuh etwas, damit Alice hineinschlüpfen konnte.

„Die passen perfekt", sagte Alice, nachdem sie ein paar Runen im Kreis gelaufen war.

„Dann gehen Sie doch bitte mal über den kleinen Berg", sagte die Verkäuferin und zeigte auf einen kleinen Hügel, der dafür gedacht war, dass man hinüber ging, um zu prüfen, ob die Schuhe auch fürs Bergsteigen geeignet waren.

Alice nickte und tat wie geheißen.

„Passen!", stellte sie fest, nachdem sie ein bisschen umhergesprungen war. Die Schuhe sahen wirklich gut aus.

„Die nehm ich." Die Verkäuferin nickte und wand sich dann mir zu.

„Nun zu Ihnen. Wir haben die gleichen Schuhe noch in braun, statt schwarz. Vielleicht wollen Sie die mal anprobieren?" Ich nickte.

Nachdem ich sie anprobiert hatte gingen wir an die Kasse. Alice wollte noch unbedingt in vier andere Läden und dort schauen.

Widerwillig ließ ich sie die gesamte Rechnung zahlen. Doch sie meinte, dass sie mich hierher geschleppt hatte, also müsse sie jetzt auch zahlen. Ich war da etwas anderer Meinung, aber Alice schaffte es mal wieder mich zu überreden.

Zusammen streiften wir weiter und schon nach dem nächsten Laden taten mir sie Füße weh. Wie hielt sie das nur aus? Wahrscheinlich lag das in der Familie, sonst wären sie ja nicht alle so sportlich…

„Wie findest du das?", fragte Alice und hielt einen Rucksack hoch. Ich nickte müde.

„Gut." Meine Stimme war schon ganz schwach und dünn.

„Sollen wir nach Hause fahren?", fragte Alice besorgt. Sie war zwar shoppingsüchtig, aber dennoch verstand sie es, wenn ich es nicht mehr aushielt.

Ich nickte nur und stand auf.

Alice kaufte den Rucksack noch, ehe wir uns wieder durch die Menschenmenge nach draußen quetschen. Dort atmete ich erst einmal die Luft ein, die mir, obwohl wir in einer Stadt waren, frisch und rein vor. Im Kaufhaus war sehr viel stickigere Luft gewesen.

Wir liefen zu Alice Auto und fast dachte ich, dass meine Füße unter mir nachgeben würden. Sie taten es nicht, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich einen weiteren Laden bereits nicht mehr ausgehalten hätte.

Die Fahrt nach Hause war kürzer. So kam es mir zumindest vor, denn ich schlief tatsächlich ein, was durch das Klavierstück, welches Alice schon wieder eingelegt hatte, noch verstärkt wurde.

Alice ließ mich an Charlies Haus raus, worüber ich sehr froh war.

„Ich hole dich morgen ab", sagte sie. „Nach der Schule kannst du zu uns kommen, um deinen Transporter abzuholen." Ich nickte.

„Ja. Das ist wohl das Beste." Dann schlug ich die Autotür zu und ging zum Haus.

Charlie saß vor dem Fernseher, so wie ich es erwartet hatte. Alice hatte meine Sachen zu sich mitgenommen. Ich konnte sie schließlich morgen abholen.

„Und? Wie war's?", fragte er, als ich an ihm vorbeischlurfte. Ich hob leicht den Kopf.

„Gut", murmelte ich und hatte dabei die Augen schon halb geschlossen. Wie hielt Alice das nur aus? Vielleicht war aber auch der ganze Tag anstrengend gewesen und es lag gar nicht nur am shoppen. Doch darüber konnte ich gar nicht mehr groß denken. Ich ging hoch in mein Zimmer und legte mich noch völlig angezogen aufs Bett.

_Heute ist der 7 September. In zwei Tagen geht es los. _

Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf schlief ich ein und verbrachte eine traumlose Nacht.


	3. The Last Normal Day

_**~The last normal Day**_

Als ich aufwachte, war es draußen dunkel. Die Nacht über musste es geregnet haben, denn als ich aus dem Fenster sah, konnte man die Pfützen auf der Straße erkennen.

Sie waren nicht besonders groß, aber doch leicht erkennbar.

Müde rieb ich mir die Augen und setzte mich zurück aufs Bett, um mich noch einmal nach hinten fallen zu lassen. Einschlafen würde ich jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr können. Mein Blick zum Wecker verriet mir, dass es 6:34 Uhr war. Ich seufzte und stellte fest, dass ich noch die Anziehsachen vom Vortag anhatte. Sogar die Schuhe hatte ich angelassen.

Nachdem ich meine Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, fing ich an meine Füße zu massieren. Es schien mir, als wären sie zu Eisklumpen geworden und wollten einfach nicht mehr auftauen.

Ich hätte gestern wirklich noch die Zeit aufbringen sollen mir wenigstens eine Decke überzuziehen, aber natürlich hatte ich dies nicht gemacht.

Dann hätte ich jetzt nicht so eisige Füße und müsste zitternd meine Füße massieren. Es half nicht wirklich, denn meine Hände waren genauso kalt.

Wackelig stand ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg nach unten.

Die Treppe war wohl die schwerste Hürde, denn mit meinen wackligen Beinen musste ich mich an das Holz klammern, als wäre ich ein Ertrinkender. Langsam schritt ich stufe für stufe hinab. Das Licht hatte ich ausgelassen, da ich mir nicht sicher war, ob Charlie schon wach war, oder ob er noch schlief. Ich wollte ihn auf keinen Fall wecken und da sein Zimmer ziemlich nah an der Lampe vom Flur lag, konnte dies sehr schnell geschehen. Sie war eigentlich viel zu hell, aber weder Charlie noch ich hatten vor, dass zu ändern.

Ich rutschte etwas ab, doch konnte ich mich im letzen Moment noch fangen. Ich wollte mir erst gar nicht ausmalen, wie es war die Treppe runterzufallen. Eigentlich hätte ich es, meiner Tollpatschigkeit wegen, schon öfters erleben müssen, doch bisher war ich komischerweise dagegen verschont geblieben. Zum Glück.

Mit unsicheren Schritten tapste ich in die Küche und holte mir eine Tasse aus dem Wandschrank. Ich fluchte, als ich mit der Hand an dem Holz lang schrabbte. Ich zog die Hand zurück und betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn die Schramme.  
Sie war nicht gerade groß und es brannte auch nicht. Seufzend machte ich mich daran einen Kaffee zu machen. Vorher schaltete ich allerding s noch das Licht an, denn ich wollte auf keinen Fall noch weiter Unfälle erleben, auch wenn sie noch so leicht waren.

Der Kaffee schmeckte zwar ekelhaft, aber es half mir wach zu werden. Heute war wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so mein Tag, dass merkte ich schon jetzt. Ansonsten schmeckte mir der Kaffe immer, aber manchmal war mir entweder nicht danach oder er misslang mir einfach. Was allerdings eher selten war, denn Kaffee machen war so leicht, dass sogar Charlie es schaffte.

Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und schlürfte an meiner Tasse. Mit leicht zitternden Händen nahm ich mir eine dicke Wolldecke, die verstaubt hinter dem Sofa quetschte und legte sie mir über. Sofort wurde mir wärmer und ich genoss das Gefühl.  
Das Zittern hörte auf und ich schoss die Augen. Einschlafen konnte ich trotzdem nicht. Es war genau das Gegenteil wie gestern.  
Gestern war ich zu spät aufgewacht und heute viel zu früh. Nie konnte es perfekt sein…

„Bella?", hörte ich oben einen schon fast aufgelösten Charlie fragen. Er musste sich in meinem Zimmer befinden und auf mein leeres Bett starren, denn seine Stimme kam nur gedämpft an.  
„Ja?", fragte ich und setzte mich auf. Meine Haare mussten schrecklich aussehen, denn sie vielen mir wie wild ins Gesicht.  
Charlies Schritte trampelten die Treppe hinunter und ich rieb mir etwas die Augen. Es war etwas heller geworden uns ich musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, ehe ich mich daran gewöhnt hatte.

„Oh. Hier bist du. Ich dachte schon du wärst plötzlich verschwunden." Er lachte kurz auf, doch ich erkannte seinen nervösen Unterton und lächelte leicht.  
Er machte sich tatsächlich sorgen, als wäre er meine Mutter.  
„Gut geschlafen?", fragte ich und stand auf. Ich richtete meine Kleidung etwas, die ich immer noch nicht ausgezogen hatte.  
„Ja. Und du?" Ich nickte nur und nahm meine Tasse, die ich auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Sie war leer. Mit wackeligen Schritten brachte ich sie in die Küche.

„Ich… äh… gehen nach oben. Duschen." Charlie nickte verträumte, während er an der Kaffeemaschine rumhantierte, was mir schon zu bedenken gab. Ich runzelte die Stirn und ging nach oben, um mir frische Sachen raus zulegen.

Als ich fertig war legte ich mich aufs Bett. Meine Haare waren nass und ließen damit auch das Bett nicht trocken. Sie rochen nach dem Erdbeer-Shampoo, welches ich so liebte.  
Ich hatte ein paar Sache angezogen, die Alice mir kürzlich gegeben hatte. Zwar hatte ich sie verweigert, doch dann hatte sie sie einfach Charlie gegeben.  
In meinen Händen lag Sturmhöhe und ich las meine Lieblingsstellen.

Irgendwann hörte ich auf damit. Zwar fand ich das Buch wunderschön, aber ich hatte die letzten Wochen wenn nicht sogar Monate kaum noch etwas anderes gelesen. Vielleicht sollte ich doch einmal einen Buchladen aufsuchen und etwas Neues kaufen. War ja mal langsam nötig.  
Es war noch längst nicht Zeit dazu loszufahren oder heute, dass Alice mich abholte, also legte ich eine CD in meinen schäbigen CD-Player und lauschte der Gitarrenmusik.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag ich auf dem Bett und ließ mich einfach treiben. Es war einfach schön einmal Ort und Zeit zu vergessen.  
Charlie brachte mich wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit.  
„Ich bin weg, Bella", rief er von unten und ich hörte, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel.  
Schwankend stand ich auf und rief ein „Okay". Mein Fuß war eingeschlafen und kribbelte nun. Wie eine bekloppte hüpfte ich darauf durch das Zimmer und hoffte, dass es bald aufhören würde.  
Das tat es dann auch. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es mir schien.

Mit schnellen Schritten hastete ich nach unten, als mein Blick auf die Uhr fiel. Alice müsste bald kommen und bis jetzt war sie immer pünktlich gewesen. Wieso sollte sie es ausgerechnet heute nicht sein?  
Sie enttäuschte mich nicht. Gerade als ich vor der Tür stand und sie abschloss vernahm ich hinter mir ein lautstarkes Hupen. Unwillkürlich hielt ich mir die Ohren zu.  
Ich hörte Alice schallendes Lachen und grinste.

Ich erspähte Emmett, Jasper und Rose auf der Rückbank. Rose sah nicht ganz so glücklich aus, denn allein Emmett nahm die Hälfte der Reihe ein. Trotzdem grinste sie mich an.

Ich setzte mich hin-Emmett lachte über meine Tollpatschigkeit, als ich mich ungeschickt niederließ-und nahm meine Tasche auf den Schoß. Alice beugte sich u mir rüber, um mich zu umarmen, was sie dann auch stürmisch tat. Ich zuckte etwas zurück, denn das war selbst für Alice ungewöhnlich.

Emmett klopfte auf meine Schulter und er lachte, als ich sie mir rieb; er hatte nicht gerade leicht geschlagen.

„Morgen", sagte ich und lächelte in die Runde.

„Wollte Edward nicht mitkommen?", fragte ich, nachdem mich alle begrüßt hatten.

Alice runzelte darüber kurz die Stirn und startete den Motor. „Seit wann interessierst du dich darüber?", fragte sie und starrte nach vorne. Es klang eher so, als würde sie es zu sich selber sagen, als zu irgendjemand Anderen.

„Äh… Ich _interessiere_ mich nicht dafür, aber es ist einfach ungewöhnlich." Alice nickte leicht, doch sie schien nicht ganz überzeugt. Wieso sollte ich es interessant finden? Er war sicher wegen mir nicht mitgekommen… Das war auch irgendwie klar.

„Er wollte nicht mitkommen. Also sind wir alle in einem Auto gefahren." Er zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern. Ich nickte nur und beließ es dabei.

Ich klammerte mich an den Sitz, als Alice durch die Straßen von Forks fuhr. Zwar hatte ich den gestrigen Tag gut überlebt, trotz ihrer Fahrweise, aber man wusste ja nie.

Emmett kicherte hinter mir, wofür er einen bösen Blick von mir einstecken musste, doch er nahm es wie immer gelassen.

An der Schule stiegen wir aus und mein Blick fiel auf eine Gruppe von Leuten, die am Rande des Waldes standen. Allesamt hatten sie Zigaretten in der Hand und qualmten wie das Zeug ging. Ich verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Alice neben mir hatte sich versteinert. Sie starrte ganz allein eine Person an. Edward Cullen.

Lässig stand er da und merkte uns noch nicht einmal. Emmett zog scharf die Luft an und Jasper und Rose schnaubten gleichzeitig und wandten sich demonstrativ von ihm ab. Dann gingen sie in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

Alice machte genau das Gegenteil. Wutentbrannt stampfte sie auf ihn zu. Verdattert starrte ich sie an. Bis jetzt hatte sie so etwas noch nie gemacht. Und zu allem Überfluss nahm sie dem versteinerten Edward jetzt die Zigarette aus der Hand und warf sie auf den Boden.

Dann stampfte sie wie wild darauf rum.

Die anderen Jungs fingen an zu lachen, was Alice nur noch wütender machte. Mit wutverzerrten Gesicht schrie sie Edward an.

„Was fällt dir ein? Hast du sie noch alle? Ich dachte immer, dass du vernünftig bist, aber scheinbar hatte ich mich getäuscht." Es knallte und Edward stellte entsetzt fest, dass Alice ihm eine Ohrfeige geben hatte. Diese stolzierte gerade an mir vorbei und nahm mich an der Hand, während er sich die rote Wange hielt. Scheinbar konnte er es immer noch nicht fassen, denn seine Augen waren weit geöffnet.

„Alice warte!", rief er und wollte uns hinterherrennen, doch irgendetwas musste ihn an seinem Vorhaben daran gehindert haben. Ich hörte nur noch seine flehende Stimme die leise im Hintergrund nach Alice rief, doch diese rannte einfach weiter.

Ich verstand sie nur zu gut. Wer wäre nicht sauer auf seinen Bruder, wenn er plötzlich mit den geistig benachteiligten zusammenhing, die nicht gerade aus den besten Bereichen kamen und deren Eltern schon teilweise angezeigt waren, weil sie Drogenhandel getrieben oder Kinder schon fast totgeschlagen hatten.

Alice Gesicht war puterrot und der ein oder andere Schüler starrte sie belustigt an, doch sie ignorierte es einfach.

„Wieso macht er so einen Scheiß?", fragte sie wütend und drehte sich abrupt zu mir um, was mich zusammenzucken ließ. Ihre Augen waren glasig, was ihr Gesicht noch wütender aussehen ließ.

„I-Ich weiß nicht", sagte ich einfach, da es so aussah, als erwartete sie eine Antwort von mir.

„Arg. Ich hasse ihn!" Sie schrie es schon fast und die Schüler-wir waren mittlerweile im Flur von Haus 2-lachten sie leicht aus.

„Alice", sagte ich beschwichtigend und beruhigend zugleich, „Zerbrich dir darüber nicht den Kopf. Wenn er so etwas macht, ist er selbst schuld…"

„Nein", fuhr Alice dazwischen. „Wenn er so etwas macht, versaut er _mein_ Leben, weil ich mir bis zu meinem Tod überlegen werde, wieso er das gemacht hat."

Sie hatte recht. Wenn er erst einmal zu den anderen gehörte würde er da so schnell auch nicht wieder raus kommen. Mitleidig sah ich sie an. Ich verstand sie einerseits, aber anderseits auch wieder nicht. Ich mochte diesen Typen einfach nicht.

„Mach dir darüber keinen Kopf", versuchte ich sie aufzuheitern, auch wenn ich selber wusste, dass mein gesagtes nicht stimmte.

„Bella. Du weißt selber, dass da nicht geht!" Entsetzt stellte ich fest, dass ihr eine Träne die Wange runter lief.

„Oh, Alice", murmelte ich. Was hatte dieses Arschloch nur gemacht? Meine Wut gegen ihn wuchs sekündlich. Ich konnte sie kaum noch stoppen.

Alice krallte sich an mich und ließ den Tränen ihren Lauf.

Die schrille Schulklingel klingelte, doch ich und Alice achteten nicht darauf. Es war uns egal, ob wir zu spät kamen. Ich wollte einfach nur, dass Alice ihre Wut raus ließ. Sie wollte es nicht verstecken und da war es mir auch egal, was die anderen dachten. Das war mir generell egal und Alice dachte darüber nicht anders.

„Komm. Lass uns rein gehen", sagte sie schniefend und wischte sich die letzten Tränen weg.

„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte ich sie leise, doch sie nickte nur eifrig und ließ sich davon auch nicht abbringen. Ich seufzte und ließ mich von ihr mitziehen.

In der Klasse war es plötzlich ganz still, als wir sie betraten. Ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, wo wir waren und was wir gemacht hatten, gingen wir auf unsere Plätze und ich stellte mit einem Schrecken fest, dass Edward hinter mir saß. Alice beachtete ihn nicht weiter und auch er sah nicht auf, sondern kritzelte weiter auf sein verunstaltetes Heft.

„Gut. Wenn Ms Swan und Ms Cullen nun auch anwesend sind, können wir ja nun mit dem Unterricht beginnen." Mr. Mason wand sich zur Tafel und kritzelte ein paar undeutliche Worte daran.

Alice und ich sagten nichts, sondern holten einfach unsere Sachen raus. Niemand fragte uns, was passiert war. Die meisten wussten es wahrscheinlich sowieso.

Viele kicherten darüber, was uns aber nicht weiter beeindruckte. Wir senkten unsere Blicke und starrten auf unsere Hefte.

Edward hinter mir schien sich ebenfalls nicht zu bewegen, denn kein Ton war aus seiner Richtung zu hören.

Es klingelte wieder. Einerseits schien es mir, als wäre eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen. Dieses Gefühl, dass er hinter mir saß und mich so unbehaglich machen ließ, wollte nicht verschwinden. Anderseits hatte ich fast die gesamte Stunde darüber nachgegrübelt, was wohl in dieses Arschloch gefahren war. Am Ende hatte ich es einfach aufgeben.

War es wirklich nur aus dem Grund cool zu sein?

Wollte er einfach nur angeben, dass er das Gleiche wie die anderen konnte?

Ich wusste, dass er seine Familie zu sehr liebte, als das er sich von ihnen ausschloss.

Nach zwei Minuten war der Raum leer. Sogar Edward war weg. Mit gesenktem Kopf war an uns vorbei aus dem Raum gegangen. Alice hatte nur geschnauft und ich hatte eine kleine Träne in ihrem Augenwinkel gesehen.

Edward war einfach weiter gegangen. Wahrscheinlich wusste er selber, dass es keinen Sinn hatte sich zu entschuldigen.

„Ist etwas mit ihrem Bruder?", fragte Mr. Mason Alice, deren Mundwinkel so weit nach unten hingen, dass man denken könnte sie würden den Boden berühren.

„Nein!", sagte Alice schnell und lächelte etwas zaghaft. Es sah ziemlich gequält aus, weshalb ich mir schnell eine Ausrede einfallen ließ, die wenigstens etwas glaubwürdig war.

„Wir-Wir müssen noch zu Mr. Banner. Weil wir nächste Woche wahrscheinlich einen sonderplan haben." Es war noch nicht einmal wirklich gelogen. Nur wusste ich nicht, ob wir wirklich zu ihm mussten.

„Achso. Ok." Mr. Mason klang etwas enttäuscht. Alice sah mich erleichtert und dankbar an und zusammen gingen wir aus dem Haus.

„Danke", flüsterte sie leise und ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, was wenigstens etwas echt aussah.

Als wir draußen waren zuckte Alice zusammen. Ihr Blick war starr auf eine an der Wand lehnende Person gerichtet. Edward. Wer konnte es auch anders sein?

Wer würde Alice jetzt auch so viel Angst einjagen?

Na ja. Eigentlich nicht Angst, aber in einer Gewisser Weise war es wirklich so. Wie sollte sie nur mit ihm weiterhin in einem Haus leben, wenn er sich so verhielt, wie er es heute gezeigt hatte. Mir schauderte.

„Alice. Bitte versteh mich", murmelte er. Am Ende des Satzes blickte er auf und sah seine Schwester hoffnungsvoll an.

„Edward!", knurrte ich, als Alice schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht noch schlimmer aussah. Nicht, dass es hässlich war, aber es machte mir sorgen sie so niedergeschlagen zu sehen.

„Bitte", flehte er und würdigte mir keinen Blick. Seine Augen schauten Alice so schuldig an, dass sie es nicht länger aushielt. Fast erwartete ich, dass sie aufgab und sie ihm verzieh, doch da hatte ich mich getäuscht.

„Edward. So etwas kann ich dir nicht so schnell wieder verzeihen. Vielleicht später einmal, aber nicht jetzt." Sie starrte auf den Boden, als gäbe es dort etwas besonders interessantes wie Schuhe oder als wäre das Muster es Asphalts nicht grau sondern in bunten Farben.

Edward seufzte und schluckte zugleich.

„I-Ich…", wollte er sagen, doch auch dies verstand man nicht einmal richtig. Er schien den Tränen nahe.

„Edward. Ich hab gesagt ich brauche Zeit. Und du musst nur zeigen, dass du deine Entschuldigung auch so meinst, wie du es sagst!" Edward nickte.

„Gut. Komm, Bella." Mit diesen Worten zog sie mich über den Schulhof.

„Dieses Arschloch", fluchte sie und einmal konnte ich ihr da recht geben. Ansonsten war sie immer diejenige gewesen, die ihn beschützt hatte, aber scheinbar hatte sie heute auf meine Seite gewechselt, worüber ich ganz froh war, denn Verstärkung konnte man immer gut brauchen.

„Ja. Du hast recht", sagte ich und konnte mir ein kleines Lachen einfach nicht verkneifen.

Heute früh hätte sie mich noch für verrückt gehalten, wenn ich gesagt hätte, dass sie sich heute noch gegen ihren Bruder wenden würde…

„Aber Bella", beschwichtigte sie mich. „Irgendwann muss ich ihm verzeihen. Ich kann nicht mein ganzes restliches Leben damit verbringen und zu hassen oder wenigstens zu ignorieren."

Sie hatte recht. Mal wieder.

„Aber ein paar Tage kann er noch schmoren oder?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Alice ihm so schnell wieder verzieh. Er hatte es einfach nicht verdient. Wieso hatte er erst angefangen mit den anderen zu reden und sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch eine Zigarette genommen.

„Ja." Sie seufzte und wischte sich eine vereinzelte Träne von der Wange.

Der Schulhof war leer und mit einem Schrecken stellten wir fest, dass es bereits geklingelt haben musste.

Schnell liefen wir zu dem Haus, in dem wir als nächstes Unterricht hatten.

Durch das Fenster, welches voller Regentropfen war, sah ich die Schüler, die auf ihren sitzen rumzappelten und einen Mr. Banner, der mit seinen Nerven scheinbar am Ende war.

Anders hatte ich es nicht erwartet. Auch Alice war nicht überrascht, als sie in das Klassenzimmer sah, doch sie machte trotzdem ein betrübtes Gesicht.

„Sie werden wohl nie vernünftig", murmelte ich, als Mike Jessica regelrecht abschleckte. Eigentlich sollte es wohl ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss sein, aber es sah so Ekelerregend aus, dass es eher ein Geschlabber war.

„Ja. Werden sie nicht."

Alice seufzte ebenfalls und zog mich in den Raum. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht mit mir Unterricht in dieser Stunde, aber sie konnte Mr. Banner davon überzeugen, dass der ihr Unterricht langweilig war.

Die nächsten Schulstunden waren nicht besser. Wir bekamen Rose, Emmett und Jasper nur selten zu Gesicht und wenn, dann sahen sie genauso aus wie Alice. Sie sagten nichts und auch in der Cafeteria blieb es an diesem Tag an unserem Tisch ruhig. Alice war nicht die Hyperaktive und Emmett speilte nicht den Starken. Jasper sah nicht ganz so gefühlvoll aus wie sonst und Rose konnte ich sogar davon abbringen, nicht mit mir shoppen zu gehen, was ansonsten immer unmöglich gewesen war.

Jeder trauerte auf seine Art und Weise Edward hinterher, der am anderen Ende der Cafeteria an allein einem Tisch saß. Ein paar Leute aus unserer stufe lachten ihn spöttisch aus, doch er schien es gar nicht richtig zu merken. Sein Blick war starr auf die weiße Tischplatte gerichtet und er bewegte sich noch nicht einmal, als die Cafeteria so gut wie leer war.

Ich betrachtete ihn einen kurzen Moment und wand dann den Blick ab, weil es mir einfach zu wider war. Er war selbst schuld, wenn es ihm jetzt schlecht ging. Ich hatte nicht ein bisschen Mitleid mit ihm.

Keiner sagte etwas, als wir gemeinsam aufstanden und zu Mr. Banner gingen, der uns zu sich gerufen hatte.

Edward stand erst auf, als wir gerade bei der Tür waren. Er hielt seinen Blick weiterhin gesenkt. Alle ignorierten ihn weitgehend und schnellen Schrittes gingen wir zum Sekretariat, wo Mr. Banner auf uns wartete.

„Hallo", begrüßte er uns mit einem Lächeln, das etwas verunsichert wurde, als er unsere betrübten Gesichter sah. Eher die betrübten Gesichter der Cullens und Hales, denn ich schaute kein bisschen traurig. Fast freute ich mich darüber, dass Edward etwas „böses" gemacht hatte.

„Guten Tag", nuschelte Emmett und hob etwas den Blick. Jasper und Rose machten es ihm gleich, nur Alice sagte gar nichts.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte er vorsichtig und musterte allesamt stirnrunzelnd. Ich war wohl die einzige, die in der Lage war zu antworten.

„Äh, Nein. Sie sind nur etwas betrübt, weil Esme etwas krank ist, aber ansonsten ist nichts." Wirklich eine billige Ausrede. Nervös biss ich auf meine Unterlippe und hoffte, dass er mir glaubte. Er sah mich zwar etwas misstrauisch an, doch da er wusste, dass ich normalerweise nie log und er uns außerdem nicht bedrängen wollte, ließ er es dabei. Erleichtert seufzte ich innerlich auf und Jasper sah mich dankbar an.

„Wo ist denn Mr. Cullen?", fragte Mr. Banner und schaute in die Runde, als würde er ihn suchen.

„Hier", flüsterte jemand hinter uns, dessen stimme ich nur zu gut kannte.

„Ah. Mr. Cullen. Ich habe Sie schon vermisst!" Edward nickte und würdigte uns keines Blickes, was wahrscheinlich auch besser für ihn war.

„Tut mir Leid. Mr. Mason wollte mich nicht gehen lassen." Mr. Banner nickte verständnisvoll mit dem Kopf.

„Nun gut. Kommen Sie doch bitte mit", forderte er uns auf und wir folgten ihm in sein kleines Büro, wo wir alle gerade so reinpassten. Edward lehnte sich an die Wand-soweit wie möglich von uns entfernt und Emmett nahm Rose auf den Schoß während Alice es sich dem von Jasper bequem machte. Ich ließ mich auf dem dritten und letzten Stuhl nieder und schaute gespannt auf Mr. Banner, der in einem Stapel von Papierkram wühlte.

„Ah. Da haben wir es ja." Er hatte einen leicht gelben Zettel in der Hand und legte ihn vor sich auf den Ebenholzschreibtisch. Ich beäugte ihn, genauso wie die anderen, misstrauisch.

„Ich werde Ihnen die Stufenfahrt etwas erleichtern, da Sie die besten Schüler im Jahrgang sind und sich auch entsprechend verhalten. Nun gut." Mir fiel ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen. Aber was würde jetzt kommen?

„Die Kajaks werden normalerweise durch ein Los gezogen, aber ich sehe es als zu riskant, dass Mike oder Tyler sich ein Kajak mit Ihnen teilen muss. Deshalb habe ich ihre Boote bereits festgelegt." Ich verkrampfte mich etwas. Was wenn ich mit Edward zusammen kam?

Mr. Banner runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich war mir sicher, es andres eingeteilt zu haben, aber nun gut", murmelte er und wand sich danach wieder zu uns.

„Es gibt scheinbar eine kleine Planänderung. Nach diesem Plan sollen Rosalie Hale und Emmett Cullen sich ein Boot teilen. Sowie Alice Cullen und Jasper Hale und zu guter letzt Isabella Swan und Edward Cullen." Mein Herz rutschte mir augenblicklich tiefer. Das konnte doch nicht deren ernst sein! Niemals würde ich es mit Edward Cullen eine Woche in ein und demselben Kajak aushalten. Allein der Gedanke ließ mich erschaudern.

„Kann Isabella nicht mit Angela Weber in ein Boot und ich mit Ben Cheney?", fragte Edward hoffnungsvoll. Ich wusste genau, dass er vermied mir zu nahe zu kommen, worüber ich auch mehr als froh war.

„Nein. Die anderen Schüler werden in die Kajaks gelost. Keine Widerrede. Und Sie machen das bitte so, wie ich Ihnen gesagt habe."

Ich nickte leicht, biss aber die Zähne zusammen. Das würde ein reiner Alptraum werden. Edward und ich in einem Boot. Wahrscheinlich würden wir uns die ganze Zeit nur streiten, was am Ende auch nicht weiterhelfen würde.

Alice sah mich etwas mitleidig an, doch es sah nicht wirklich aufrichtig aus. Eher schien sie ein Lachen unterdrücken zu müssen.

Jasper runzelte darüber nur die Stirn, doch scheinbar war ebenfalls glücklich. Glücklich darüber sich mit Alice ein Boot teilen zu müssen.

Ich und Edward waren „Die Armen". Niemand der Cullens oder Hales beachtete uns und wandten sich alle nur zu ihren Partnern um ihnen etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, worüber Edward schnaufte. Ihm gefiel genauso wenig wie mir, dass wir eine Woche die meiste Zeit in einem Boot verbringen mussten. Allein bei dem Gedanken an eine Bootsfahrt wurde mir schlecht, aber das ganze noch mit Edward Cullen? Das war gewissermaßen unmöglich. Zumindest würde ich da nicht wieder lebend rauskommen.

„Da Sie das wissen, können sie nun nach Hause gehen. Sie müssen nichts Weiteres wissen. Die anderen Schüler erfahren in dieser Stunde das gleiche. Außerdem werden für sie die Kajaks gelost, was bei ihnen ja gewissermaßen schon geschehen ist. Wir sehen uns morgen auf dem Schulhof. Ach. Miss Swan. Ich habe hier noch einen Zettel für sie. Und auch für Sie Mr. Hale und Miss Hale." Wir wollten gerade aufstehen, als er Jasper, Rose und mir jeweils noch einen weißen leicht zerknickten Zettel.

„Sie haben ihn schon bekomm, oder Mr. Cullen?", fragte er Emmett. Da Emmett davon scheinbar nichts wusste antwortete Alice.

„Ja. Unser Vater ihn uns schon geben."

Mr. Banner nickte, während er sich aufrichtete. „Gut. Dann sind Sie für heute entlassen."

Schnell huschten wir aus dem Raum. Edward folgte uns mit ein paar Metern Abstand.

„Oh. Das ist toll, Jasper", sagte Alice fröhlich. Mein und Edwards Gesicht schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken. Sauer trat er auf dem Schulhof gegen eine rumliegende Coladose und ich hatte sehr wahrscheinlich einen roten Kopf voller Wut.

Immer wieder schaute Edward mich an und als ich ihn einem nicht allzu freundlichen Blick antwortete, senkte er entweder seinen Blick oder schaute mich wütend an.

„Kommst du, Bell?", fragte Alice mich und zog mich in die andere Richtung zu ihrem Auto. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie ich wütend in eine andere Richtung gegangen war.

„Ja", nuschelte ich und stieg ein.

Emmett, Jasper und Rose hatten schon hinten Platz genommen, während Edward zu seinem Wagen stampfte. Er stampfte wirklich. Ich lachte leise darüber, denn es sah einfach lächerlich aus.

„Wieso muss ich nur mit diesem Arschloch ein Kajak teilen?", fragte ich nuschelnd und meine Hände formten sich zu Fäusten.

„Ach, Bella", sagte Alice voller Schadenfreude. Jetzt freute sie sich auch noch darüber, dass ich mit ihrem bekloppten Bruder ein Boot teilen durfte. Meine Finger gruben sich in meine Haut und meine Knöchel traten weiß hervor. Waren jetzt alle gegen mich? Schien niemand zu verstehen, dass ich das niemals überleben würde?

„Du must zugeben, dass er _so_ schlimm gar nicht ist." Sie betonte das „_so" _stark und zwinkerte mir zu.

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?", fragte ich gereizt und schaute aus dem Fenster. Emmett hinter mir fing an zu lachen und auch Rose und Jasper konnten sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

Ich hatte recht. Alle waren gegen mich. Niemand wollte wissen, wie schrecklich es für mich war eine ganze Woche in nächster Nähe mit Edward zu verbringen.

_Wie sollte ich das bloß aushalten?_

+++_Hey. Es kann sein, dass ich manchmal etwas länger nicht poste, was größenteils daran liegt, dass ich hier kaum on bin. Vielen Dank aber, dass ihr es trotzdem lest^^ Freue mich über jeden Leser, auch wenn ich im Moment der Meinung bin, dass diese Story gerade nicht so gut gelingt. +++  
_


	4. The Start Of The First Day

_**The Start Of the First Day**_

Ich saß am Küchentisch und starrte aus dem Fenster. Wieder hatte es geregnet und ein paar Regentropfen flossen über das Glas der Fensterscheibe. Ich beobachtete, wie sie sich spalteten oder zusammenflossen.

Charlie war schon gefahren und so saß ich einsam in der Küche.

Draußen zwitscherten ein paar Vögel und ich sah eine schwarz-weiße Katze, die über die nasse Straße schlich. Es schien wie ein ganz normaler Tag, doch das war es nicht. Heute war der Tag, an dem es los ging. Heute war der Tag, an dem wir in die Wildnis fahren würden. Der Tag, an dem wir auf uns selber achten mussten. Nur Mr. Banner und Sue Clearwater würden dabei sein. Sonst niemand.

Mich machte das etwas mulmig, schließlich würden Mike und die anderen mitkommen, was nach meinem Geschmack wirklich viel zu schlimm war. Womit hatten wir das verdient?

Und wofür hatte ich verdient, mir mit Edward Cullen ein Kajak teilen zu müssen?

Schrecklich konnte es nicht werden.

Lustlos stocherte ich in meinen Cornflakes rum. Sogar das Wetter war schlecht.

_Besser konnte es wirklich nicht anfangen_, dachte ich sarkastisch und stellte meine noch halbvolle Cornflakes-schale in die Spüle. Dann machte ich mich auf, um meine Sachen zu holen. Ich hatte alles in einen Rucksack gestopft. Später würden wir wahrscheinlich sowieso alles noch einmal umpacken müssen.

Es hatte alles reingepasst und ich hoffte sehr, dass auch nichts hierbleiben musste. Ich hatte gestern noch meine Kleidung und die Schuhe von Alice abgeholt und meinen Transporter nach Hause gefahren. Danach war ich eingeschlafen. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber die letzten Tage hatten mich seltsam angestrengt. Ich hoffte, dass sich das bessern würde, denn ich wollte nun wirklich nicht krank werden, während wir durch die Wildnis fuhren.

_Dann gäbe es wohl doch noch was schreckliches_, dachte ich und schon wieder drang der Sarkasmus durch.

Ich nahm meinen Rucksack und machte mich daran ihn zu schließen. Heute früh hatte ich noch ein paar Sachen packen müssen, denn Zahnbürste und andere Sachen hatte ich schließlich noch gebraucht.

Er sah so riesig aus, dass ich gleich Angst hatte, dass ich damit umkippen würde. Als ich erst einmal auf dem Rücken hatte, war es so, als wären steine darin. Das konnte doch nicht sein.

Ich machte den Rucksack noch einmal auf und sortierte aus. Ein paar Socken, einmal Unterwäsche und eine Hose mussten dran glauben und landeten zerknüllt in der hintersten Ecke des Schrankes.

Aufräumen könnte ich auch, wenn ich wieder das war. Dann würde ich genug Zeit haben und keinen Stress mit irgendwelchen Typen. Das hoffte ich zumindest.

Nachdem ich die restlichen Sachen wieder eingepackt hatte, zog ich mir die Wanderschuhe an. Sie fühlten sich im ersten Moment unheimlich schwer an, doch Alice hatte mir erklärt, dass sich dieses Gefühl legen würde.

Mit den dicken Dingern an den Füßen stampfte ich regelrecht aus dem Haus.

Geduldig wartete ich auf Alice. Eigentlich wollte mich mein Vater bringen, doch da dieser nun auch arbeiten musste, schaffte er es nicht. Er konnte sich schließlich nicht zweiteilen. Mir machte das nichts aus, denn ich wusste genau, dass Alice mich nur zu gern fahren würde. Oder eher gesagt Carlisle, ihr Vater, schließlich musste das Auto auch irgendwie zurückkommen.

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf den Steinstufen vor unserem kleinen Haus nieder. Es war ungewöhnlich, wenn Alice mal nicht pünktlich kam. Normalerweise war sie schon Stunden vorher fertig. Ich hatte bis heute nicht verstanden, wie sie das machte. Ich hatte schon öfters bei ihr übernachtet und jedes Mal hatte sie schon fast gefrühstückt und stand strahlend vor mir, während ich immer noch im Halbschlaf war. Sie einfach ein bisschen hyperaktiv. Nun ja. _Ein bisschen_ war wahrscheinlich untertrieben.

Mit quietschenden Reifen kam ein etwas größeres Auto um die Ecke. Carlisle.

Ich dachte immer, dass wenigstens er vernünftig Auto fahren würde, aber scheinbar hatte ich mich da getäuscht. Er schien sogar Spaß daran zu haben die Reifen quietschen zu lassen und ganz Forks damit zu wecken, denn sein engelhaftes Gesicht zierte ein strahlendes Lächeln, was ihn schon gleich zwanzig Jahre jünger machen ließ.

Alice saß schmollend hinten. Es sah so aus, als dürfe sie nicht fahren.

Entzugserscheinungen.

„Guten Morgen, Bella", begrüßte mich Emmett, nachdem er die hintere Tür geöffnet hatte und mich nun grinsend begrüßte. Wie konnte man nur jetzt schon so fröhlich sein?

Ich fand das ganze eher schrecklich. Ich erkannte Edward, der neben Emmett wie eine kleine Ameise aussah und dabei sein Gesicht starr nach vorne gerichtete hatte. Ich beachtete das Arschloch nicht weiter und schaute neben ihn, wo ein fröhlicher Jasper saß, der eine Hand um die von Alice geschlungen hatte, die ja vorne saß. Dafür musste er sich etwas nach vorne beugen und ich wettete, dass Carlisle mühe haben musste um schalten zu können.

Carlisle grinste mich noch immer an und hielt mit seinen Händen das Lenkrad sorgfältig umschlossen. Im Kofferraum saßen eingequetscht Esme und Rose. Die Beiden sahen nicht ganz so glücklich aus. Rose schien wirklich Pech mit den Plätzen im Auto zu haben.

„Komm ich nehm die rad ab!", sagte Emmett und sprang leichtfüßig aus dem Auto. Das war wirklich unheimlich. Dennoch steckte mich seine Fröhlichkeit wenigstens etwas an und ich lächelte ihn an.

„Danke, Emmett."

„Mach ich doch gerne, Bella." Damit nahm er meinen Rucksack und schleppte ihn in den Kofferraum, wo Esme und Rose noch ein etwas unglücklicheres Gesicht machten. Es war wirklich etwas eng und ich stellte fest, dass für mich auch kein anderer Platz blieb, als ebenfalls im Kofferraum zu sitzen.

Seufzend stieg ich hinten ein.

„Bella! Wir können auch tauschen", bot Emmett freundlicherweise an, doch ich ging nicht drauf ein.

„Emmett!", tadelte ich ihn. „Wie sollen Esme und Rose das denn überleben, wenn du auch noch zwischen ihnen sitzt? Sonst müssen wir sie noch wiederbeleben, weil sie keine Luft mehr kriegen!" Er schmollte, worüber ich lachen musste, denn er sah damit aus wie ein kleines Kind, was seinen Lutscher nicht zurückbekam.

„Emmett! Du weißt selber, dass du die Hälfte der Sitzbank beanspruchst!" Alice fing an schallend zu lachen und aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie Carlisle sich eine Hand vor den Mund hielt, um nicht loszuprusten.

„Na gut", sagte Emmett widerwillig und ließ mich in den Kofferraum, wo ich mich zwischen Esme und Rose, die jetzt wenigstens etwas glücklicher aussahen und über den Wortwechsel zwischen Emmett und mir grinsten.

„Morgen", nuschelte ich und schob meinen Rucksack etwas weg, damit meine Füße auch Platz hatten.

„Guten Morgen, Bella", sagte alle einstimmig und nur Edward und Emmett bleiben still. Edward starrte immer noch nach vorne und beachtete seine Umwelt kein bisschen, während Emmett mit seinem Handy hantierte. Carlisle merkte das.

„Emmett. Gib das Handy her. Ihr dürft sowieso keine mitnehmen." Emmett fluchte und überreichte es seinem Vater.

„Schön gemacht", lobte ihn Carlisle und steckte das Handy in der Jackentasche. Emmett grummelte irgendetwas Unverständliches und schaute angestrengt aus dem Fenster.

Ich lachte leise darüber, doch dies legte sich sofort, als Carlisle losfuhr. Er raste über die verregneten Straßen und das Wasser spritzte, wenn er durch eine Pfütze fuhr. Die Fensterscheiben waren aus diesem Grund auch schon völlig besprenkelt mit mehr oder weniger schmutzigem Wasser.

Ich versteifte mich etwas, worüber Rose leicht lachte und Esme mich etwas entschuldigend ansah. Sie wussten genau, dass ich Schnelligkeit nicht gerade vertrug, doch Carlisle wusste es scheinbar nicht.

Wir fuhren auf die 101 Richtung Port Angeles und ich beobachtete meine Umgebung. Es sah alles nicht sonderlich spannend aus. Links Bäume. Rechts Bäume. Vorne die Straße. Hinten die Straße. Und ab und zu ein Auto, das wir überholten. Mehr war da nicht.

Über die Bäume hinweg konnte man ein paar einzelne hohe Berge sehen, die teilweise leicht mit Schnee bedeckt waren und der ein oder andere Vogel machte sich auf den Weg zum Meer oder in die Berge.

Keiner sagte etwas, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich für die Cullens war. Auch Jasper und Rose waren normalerweise etwas lauter und starrten nicht die ganze Zeit irgendwohin, wo es absolut nichts Interessantes gab.

Mir ging es da allerdings nicht anders.

Ich hätte kein einziges Wort herausgebracht, allein aus dem Grund, weil mich die Tatsache eine Woche mit einem Idioten in einem Kajak zu verbringen, verunsicherte.

Wenn wir Pech hatten auch noch länger… Zumindest dann, wenn Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Eric …-ich hätte an dieser Stelle die gesamte Stufe außer Angela aufzählen können- sich wahrscheinlich dagegen sträubten weiterzufahren oder rum quengellten, was uns dann auch nicht weiterbringen würde.

Einmal überholte wir einen alter Citroen, der Mike gehörte und kurz davor war auseinander zufallen.

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er mich anlächelte. Seine speckigen Haare fielen ihm dabei ins Gesicht. Neben ihm saß Jessica, die nur Augen für Edward hatte, der sich, so schien es mir zumindest, etwas klein machte und versuchte möglichst wenig aufzufallen. Esme und Carlisle runzelten darüber nur die Stirn, zumindest sah ich es bei Carlisle im Rückspiegel.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kamen wir an. Fast war ich schon wieder eingeschlafen, doch Rose weckte mich. Ich konnte froh sein, dass es nicht Alice war, die das machte, denn diese achtete kaum darauf, ob sie nicht doch etwas zu wild war.

Ich erkannte die Brücke wieder. Ich und Alice hatten hier mit Rose einmal gesessen und Steine ins Wasser geworfen.

Die Brücke befand sich etwas außerhalb. Nicht weit davon entfernt war eine eitere Brücke, die etwas größer war. Carlisle parkte auf einer Straße, die irgendetwas mit ‚Crown' im Namen hatte, doch es interessierte mich nicht weiter.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte uns Mr. Banner, der auf uns zu kam und uns anstrahlte. Er sah noch etwas müde aus, was vielleicht auch an dem trübseligen wetter lag.

„Morgen", nuschelte ich.

„Hallo."

„Guten Tag."

Alle begrüßten ihn. Die meisten weniger freudig, was aber nicht an ihm lag, sondern größtenteils am Wetter. Die Wolken hingen für meinen Geschmack viel zu tief und sowieso ihre Existenz ließ meine Gefühle unbehaglich werden.

Die Boote standen bereits am Wasser. Daneben waren Säcke und kleine weiße Eimer mit roten deckeln aufgetürmt. Unzählige Paddel lagen verstreut auf der feuchten Wiese. Die Schwimmwesten waren ebenfalls verstreut und ein paar rote Spritzdecken lagen herum.

Ich hatte zwar eine Regenhose eingepackt, aber eine Spritzdecke zu haben war ganz gut. So kam das Wasser erst gar nicht ins Boot.

Ich beobachtete Sue Clearwater, die über die Wiese eilte, um die Schwimmwesten einzufangen, die durch den Wind leicht davonflogen.

Charlie hätte das gefallen. Ich wusste, dass er schon immer ein stärkeres Gefühl als nur Freundschaft für diese Frau empfunden hatte. Immer wieder fragte ich mich, wieso sie es nicht endlich zusammenschafften und stattdessen nur zum Essen zusammenfanden. Sue kochte für Billy und Charlie. Zumindest dann für Charlie, wenn ich nicht dazukam, denn Charlie war ein Naturtalent darin Essen anbrennen zu lassen oder sonst was damit anzustellen.

Wir stiegen allesamt aus dem Auto. Edward und ich sahen dabei wohl als einzige etwas mürrisch aus. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, wie ich das aushalten sollte.

„Holt ihr schon einmal die Sachen raus?", bat uns Carlisle. Wir nickten. Hätten wir auch eine andere Wahl gehabt? Nein. Gegen Carlisle kam niemand an. Auch wollte es niemand. Er war einfach zu nett. Genauso wie Esme, weshalb ich nicht verstand, dass Edward so… ein Arschloch sein konnte.

Wir warfen unsere Sachen auf einen Haufen. Alice Rucksack war ausnahmsweise mal nicht der Größte. Wahrscheinlich der von Emmett, doch der brauchte wahrscheinlich auch die größten Sachen.

Ich lachte kurz darüber. Es lang nicht wirklich fröhlich. Dafür war es viel zu trocken.

Alice sah mich etwas komisch an, als dachte sie ich wäre krank und wandte sich dann wieder zu Jasper um ihn zu umschlingen. Ich verdrehte darüber die Augen und folgte Mr. Banners Anweisungen.

„Nehmen Sie doch schon einmal die Säcke und sortiert sie nach der Größe!", befahl er uns und machte sie daran sie kleinen Tonnen zu öffnen und die roten Deckel daneben zu legen.

Ich nickte und fing an die gelben Säcke nach links zu legen, die roten nach rechts und vor mich die Blauen. Emmett half mir dabei, was ihm sichtlich Spaß machte, denn sein Gesicht sah außerordentlich fröhlich aus.

„Wir sind fertig", teilte ich Mr. Banner mit.

Jasper und Alice waren gerade dabei die Schwimmwesten, welche Sue immer wieder aus der Hand flogen in das Auto zu räumen, wobei Alice über einen Riemen stolperte und der Länge nach hin knallte. Jasper half ihr beim aufstehen.

„Gut. Könnten Sie dann bitte die stufenliste rausholen? Sie liegt in meinem Auto…", fragte er mich.

Es waren bereits ein paar andere angekommen. Auch Angela, die gequält versuchte sich aus den armen ihrer Mutter zu befreien.

„Und pass schön auf dich auf!", redete die Mutter auf sie ein.

„Ja, Mum." Das gezwungene Lächeln auf Angelas Gesicht sah so unecht aus, dass nicht einfach grinsen musste. „Du weißt, dass du dich auf mich verlassen kannst", sagte sie und seufzte.

„Das will ich ja wohl hoffen!"

Ich holte die Liste aus dem Auto und überreicht sie Mr. Banner.

„Haben Sie vielen Dank", sagte er förmlich und nahm die Liste an sich. Er ging mit dem schwarzen Kugelschreiber darüber und machte bei dem einen oder anderen Namen ein Häkchen. Mir fiel auf, dass Mike und Jessica immer noch nicht da waren, obwohl wir sie überholt hatten, was noch nicht allzu lange zurücklag.

Ich runzelte darüber die Stirn.

Auch Eric und Tyler waren noch nicht da und sowieso ziemlich viele Leute.

„Weiß jemand, wo Tyler, Eric, Ashley, Lauren, Tanya, Kathy, Mary, Georg, Jim und… äh… Patrick?" Ich konnte wetten, dass da noch mehr Namen standen. Es waren nur ein paar wenige Häkchen hinter den Namen. Es befanden sich allerdings auch nicht gerade viele Leute hier.

Es war wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal die Hälfte. Es waren nur die Eltern, die die Menge so groß erscheinen ließ.

Niemand antwortete Mr. Banner also übernahm ich den Part.

„Scheinbar nicht."

Er seufzte leicht erschöpft und sah mich dann etwas verzweifelt an.

„Können sie nicht einmal pünktlich kommen? Ich hoffe sie kommen heute überhaupt noch." Grummelnd ging er zu Sue und fragte sie nach einem Handy. Dann ging er mit ihr zu ihrem Auto und saß kurz darauf im Kofferraum und telefonierte.

Ich packte mit Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose und einem nicht ganz so freundlichen Edward-was hatte ich anderes erwartet-unsere Sachen aus. Dann nahmen wir uns jeder einen blauen Sack und stopften unsere Sachen wieder rein. Es passte alles nicht ganz, sodass ich mir einen weitern diesmal roten Sack mit Edward teilen musste. Mit zerknirschten Zähnen ließ ich das zu. Er war ebenfalls nicht gerade glücklich darüber. Zu allem Überfluss mussten wir uns eine kleine weiße tonne teilen. Dort kamen unsere wenig vorhandenen Wertsachen rein.

Jasper und Alice sowie Emmett und Rose taten es uns gleich, nur wirkten sie dabei um einiges fröhlicher.

Mittlerweile waren auch schon Jessica und Mike anwesend, die kaum die Finger voneinander lassen konnten. Ekelhaft.

Angela und Ben konnten es ebenfalls kaum, doch sie zogen sich dabei nicht gleich halb aus und beließen es bei sanften Küssen.

„Könnten Sie bitte in jedes Boot eine Karte legen?", bat Mr. Banner mich. Mir schien es, als würde er mir alle Aufgaben aufhalsen, aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass die meisten einfach anderes zu tun hatte. Sie schienen allesamt jeweils zu zweit zusammenzuhängen. Nur ich war alleine. Und Edward, doch den ignorierte ich geflissentlich. Sowie er mich, was wahrscheinlich auch die beste Lösung war.

„Ja." Mehr sagte ich nicht und holte die Karten aus der Tasche, die neben dem schwarzen Auto stand. Es sah ziemlich interessant aus, auch wenn zwei Drittel der Karte grün waren, weil wir uns schließlich in einem Wald befanden.

„Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?", fragte ich Alice zerknirscht. Eigentlich war es klar, denn Alice hatte Edward heute nichts mehr vorgeworfen. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Mehr oder weniger", murmelte sie nur und schleppte einen Sack ans Ufer.

Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Es war klar, dass Alice es nicht lange aushalten könnte nicht mit Edward zu sprechen oder ihn nicht zu beachten, doch das sie wirklich nur so kurz standhalten konnte, hätte ich nicht gedacht.

Ich rümpfte die Nase und legte eine Karte auf den Sitz des ersten Bootes. So machte ich es weiter und am Ende blieben zwei Karten übrig. Ich gab sie Mr. Banner.

„Danke. Haben Sie eine Regenhose dabei?", fragte er mich und hob die Brauen an.

„Ja. Soll ich sie anziehen?"

„Ja. Das wäre nützlich. Wir werden gleich die Boote bepacken und danach werden wir auch bald losfahren." Ich nickte.

„Natürlich." Zum Glück hatte ich die Regenhose nicht eingepackt. Ansonsten hätte ich das darauf liegende alles noch einmal auspacken müssen und dazu hatte ich definitiv keinen Nerv.

Ich zog sie mir über meine Jeans. Tyler, der nun auch endlich da war, sah mich skeptisch und mit einem leicht belustigt Blick dabei zu. Bei den meisten Jungen auf dieser Welt, wovon aber gerade die beklopptesten in Forks leben mussten.

Bei Tyler sah es einfach ekelhaft aus. Ein Schauder lief mir über den Rücken, als er meinen Körper von unten bis oben betrachtete.

Ich wollte erst gar nicht wissen, was er dachte.

_so. würde mich über Reviews freuen. Finde das Kap selber nicht wirklich toll, denn es kommt alles anders rüber, als ich es mir vorgestllt habe._

_Na ja. Kann man nicht ändern._

_Kontruktive Kritik und Verbesserungsvorchläge sind übrigens erwünscht ;)  
_


	5. The End Of The First Day

_Hey Ihr :D_

_Ich habe leider sehr lange gebraucht um dieses*** Chap zusammen zubringen und ich bin auch überhaupt nicht zufrieden (vorallem was das ende betrifft), aber nun ja..._

_Danke an die Reviewer :)_

_Das freut einen doch immer wieder :-*_

_Einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr,_

_Viele Grüße_

_Fussi  
_

_**5. The End Of The First Day**_

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten wir damit das Gepäck auf die Boote zu laden.  
Edward und ich machten dies mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und schauten uns dabei immer wieder finster an.  
Alice hatte darüber schon öfters gelacht. Immer wieder knuffte ich ihr in die Seite, doch sie wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu kichern.  
Edward und ich hatten ein gelbes Boot. Es war etwas größer als die anderen, sodass wir zu meinem Unglück auch noch mehr Gepäck mitnehmen konnten.  
Wir bekamen ein Zelt drauf und noch etliche Lebensmittel. Eine Rolle kam quer oben drauf, sodass eine kleine Wand zwischen mir und Edward entstand. Darüber war ich ganz froh.  
Wir hatten uns dazu entschieden, dass ich vorne sitzen sollte.  
Eher hatte Alice das so eingefädelt, doch ich war auch ziemlich froh darüber. Zwar war es ein etwas unbehagliches Gefühl seinen Blick im Rücken zu haben, doch musste ich dadurch nicht steuern. Außerdem hatte ich keine Lust nie etwas sehen zu können. Schließlich war Edward nicht gerade klein.

Alles ging drunter und drüber denn Mr. Banner fragte immer wieder nach Mike und Jessica. Die Beiden waren noch immer nicht aufgetaucht. Ich machte mir darüber keine Sorgen und auch den anderen schien das schlichtweg egal zu sein.  
Die anderen Kajaks wurden ebenfalls beladen. Allerdings nur das von Rose und Emmett so voll wie unseres. Dies wunderte mich aber auch nicht stark. Mit Emmett hatte Rose wahrscheinlich nicht so viel zu tun. Wahrscheinlich würden sie allen wegfahren.  
„Da Mr. Newton und Miss Stanley noch immer nicht aufgetaucht zu sein scheinen, werden wir wohl ohne sie losfahren müssen. Allerdings werden sie eine hohe Strafe dafür einbüßen müssen", verkündete Mr. Banner in die große Runde und befestigte einen blauen Sack fester auf dem Kajak. Er hatte eins alleine. Genauso wie Sue, die bereits fertig neben Angela kniete und ihr dabei half den Deckel einer Luke zu schließen. Das war gar nicht so einfach, denn zuerst musste man eine Neoprendecke darüber spannen. Immer wieder zappte sie zurück. Schließlich schafften die Beiden es zu zweit.

„Aber Mr. Banner", hörte ich eine mir nur allzu schrecklich bekannte Stimme aus etwas weiterer Entfernung rufen. Mike. Mein Hals schnürte sich zu. Und wäre das noch nicht genug rief auch nun Jessica.

„Mr. Banner, wir sind doch da!" Ihre Stimme war einerseits ruhig, doch anderseits viel zu hoch und war mit den tönen von Delphinen vergleichbar.

Ich hörte Alice in meiner Nähe leise aufstöhnen und auch Emmett, Jasper, Edward und Rose sahen bei dem Anblick der Zweien nicht gerade glücklich aus.

Mir schauderte bei dem Gedanken an Jessicas vorprogrammiertem Chaos und an ihre Schminkutensilien, die sie immer bei sich haben musste und allesamt in meinem Pinkton waren, der verboten werden sollte.

Ich schaute etwas angewidert weg, wie auch Alice und Rose es taten. Emmett, Edward und Jasper versuchten wenigstens ein etwas freundliches Gesicht zu machen, doch es misslang ein kleines bisschen. Eigentlich nicht nur ein kleines bisschen, sondern ziemlich viel. Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen, als ich Jaspers Grimasse sah. Erschrocken und mit offenem Mund starrte er Jessica und Mike an, die hohen Hauptes über die Wiese stolzierten. Sie stolzierten nicht wirklich, denn Jessica fluchte darüber wie matschig denn die wiese sie.

Sie hatte eindeutig die falschen Schuhe angezogen. Seit wann waren rote High-Heels für eine Bootstour geeignet? Man musste ihr doch gesagt haben, wo es hin ging…

„Dann ist ja gut", hörte ich Mr. Banner etwa zehn Meter von mir entfernt murmeln. Dabei klang er nur begrenzt fröhlich, was hieß, dass auch er nur schauspielerte.

Ihm gefielen Jessica und Mike genauso wenig wie wir sie mochten. Allein dadurch war mir Mr. Banner von Anfang an sympathisch vorgekommen.

Und er war es ja schließlich letzendlich auch.

Ich hatte keine wirkliche Lust auf die bevorstehende Fahrt in den wackligen Dingern, die sich Boote nannten, doch zeigte ich dieß nicht, denn Mr. Banner war auch so schon zu sehr am Boden, dass er auch noch mehr Leute brauchen konnte, die keine Lust verspürten.

Mit Alice zusammen halfen wir Jessica und Mike ihr Boot startklar zu machen. Dabei versuchte ich meine Gesichtszüge möglichst gut unter Kontrolle zu halten, denn ansonsten hätte sie diese Tatsache nur noch mehr gereizt und wären wohl noch mehr ausgerastet, als sie jetzt schon aussahen.

Ich seufzte leise, als Mike in den sumpfartigen Matsch fiel und fluchend wieder aufstand. ‚er hatte weiße Schuhe an, die jetzt völligst mit brauner erde eingeseift waren. Alice kicherte leise und auch ich konnte mir ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Man musste schon selten doof sein, um weiße Schuhe anzuziehen. Dies bewies allerdings auch, dass Mike und Jessica perfekt zusammen passten.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und machte schnellstmöglich damit weiter einen Sack auf das Kajak zu bekommen. Vergebens.

Jessica schaute mir derweil dabei zu und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Sie hätte es viel besser selber machen sollen, aber stattdessen sah sie mir nur dabei zu. Schließlich packte ich ihn kurzerhand in die Mitte und schnallte ihn dort fest.

„Aber dann sehe ich doch nichts mehr", quengelte Mike, als wäre er ein Kleinkind.

Wütend riss ich den Sack runter.

„Dann mach es gefälligst alleine!", giftete ich ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und zusammengebissenen Zähnen an. Er schrak ein kleines Bisschen, dann schaute er mich aber völlig ausdruckslos an.

Diese Tatsache machte mich nur noch wütender und plötzlich konnte ich sie nicht mehr zügeln. Mit einem schallenden Klatschen landete meine flache Hand auf seiner rechten Wange und hinterließ dort einen roten Handabdruck.

Nun wurde auch Mike wütend und stand auf.

Ich schreckte etwas zurück.

Wie konnte ich nur so ein Idiot sein?

Es war klar, dass Mike sich rächen und alles geben würde, damit ich kein einfaches Leben hätte. Und jetzt hatte ich ihn auch noch provoziert.

_Ich Idiot, Idiot, Idiot…_

Immer wieder hallte das Wort in meinem Kopf wieder. Doch bevor Mike mich erreichen konnte, kam ihm ein starker Arm dazwischen.

Emmett. Wer sonst? Sein starker Arm schob Mike ruckartig nach Hinten. Mike stöhnte auf und Jessica quietschte. Reflexartig hielt ich mir die Ohren zu. Angriffslustig stand Emmett mit dem Rücken zu mir zwischen Mike und mir. Seine Schultern hebten und senkten sich, während er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt vor dem Bauch hielt.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich den stechenden Geruch von Blut wahrnahm. Er musste von Mike kommen.

Angewidert rümpfte ich die Nase. Währenddessen sprang ich zwei ungeschickte Schritte zurück. Dafür musste ich mich etwas aufrichten, wodurch meine Hände im Matsch versanken. Das war Mike nicht wert.

Seinetwegen hatte mich die gesamte Schule ausgelacht und seinetwegen wurde ich bloßgestellt. Plötzlich wollte die gesamte angestaute Wut des letzten Jahres aus mir raus.

Ich wollte ihm zeigen, wozu ich fähig war und wie Unrecht er damit hatte, ich wie zu nichts nütze und man könne mit mir machen, was man wolle.

Emmett versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren, doch ich spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde, ehe er auch Mike losgehen würde.

Doch ich stoppte ihn nicht.

Mir war es egal, was er mit Mike antat. Auch wenn diese Einstellung nicht gerade sorglos war, kümmerte es mich nicht. Mike hatte eine Strafe verdient. Er sollte spüren, was er mir angetan hatte. Er sollte wissen, wie es war verletzt zu werden.

Dies bezog sich zwar nicht auf das körperliche Verletzen, doch in meinem Inneren tobte eine Wut, die nicht mehr zu bändigen war und in diesem Moment war es mir egal, wie er verletzt würde.

Es sollte einfach geschehen.

Von der unmessbaren Wut angetrieben sprang ich gänzlich auf und schubste Emmett zur Seite. Dies hätte nie geschehen können, wenn er nicht so sehr darauf achtete, dass Mike eine falsche Bewegung machte und sich selber kontrollieren wollte. Er _wollte_ es sicherlich nicht, doch er war viel zu nett und lieb um einer Person oder jeglichem anderen Lebewesen etwas anzutun.

Sein Körper entsprach etwas ganz anderem, doch Emmett war genau das Gegenteil, was man von seinem Aussehen hielt.

Emmett keuchte auf, als er auf den Boden fiel. Dabei hielt er sich die Seite, als hätte ich ihm genau zwischen die Rippen geboxt. Für einen Moment tat es mir Leid, doch dann nahm ich wieder den stechenden Geruch Mikes Blut wahr und wandte mich mit einem gehässigen Blick zu ihm. Er schaute etwas geschockt, verwirrt, ängstlich, überrascht und etwas abschätzend an. Es waren so viele Gefühle, die ich alle gar nicht richtig erkennen konnte.

Doch ich war mir sicher, dass Jasper es gekonnt hätte und wenn ich seine außergewöhnliche Gabe gehabt hätte, Gefühle anderer einschätzen und kontrollieren können, wäre das nächste wahrscheinlich anders verlaufen.

Der feste Griff einer weiblichen Person ließ mich zurückschrecken. Dass sie weilblich war, merkte ich dadurch, dass sich lange Fingernägel in die Haut meines Nackens bohrten.

Ich schreckte zusammen und ein kleiner, spitzer Schrei wich über meine Lippen.

Jessica.

Mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass sie ihren Freund beschützen würden. Zwar führten die Beiden eine sehr seltsame Beziehung, doch konnte man sie nicht trennen. Auch wenn sie mit anderen rummachten, fand man Jessica und Mike danach zusammen in einer Ecke auf.

Ich verkrampfte mich unter dem starken Griff Jessicas. Langsam-zu langsam-lösten sich ihre Nägel aus meiner Haut. Auch nachdem sie einen Schritt nach hinten gegangen war und mich kein bisschen mehr berührte, doch ihr Griff war so hart gewesen, dass er immer noch in meinem, Nacken zu sein schien.

Ich konnte nicht mehr. Mit einem Stöhnen wurde alles schwarz.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?", hörte ich die besorgte Stimme von Mr. Banner.

Mir brummte der Schädel. Ich wollte die Augen öffnen, doch als ich die Muskeln dazu fand, schaffte ich es nur einen kleinen Spalt. Dadurch sah ich Sterne.

Alles war so hell.

So grell.

So unnatürlich.

Schnell schloss ich sie wieder und hob stattdessen meinen Arm, um ihn mir an den schmerzenden Nacken zu halten.

„Isabella?", hörte ich Sue unweit von Mr. Banners Stimme fragen. Ihre Stimme war ebenfalls besorgt. Wieso?

Was war passiert?

Ich konnte mich an kaum noch etwas erinnern. Einzelne Momentaufnahmen der scheinbar letzten schossen mir durch den Kopf, doch ich konnte nichts damit anfangen. Sie waren so nutzlos für mich, wie für einen Blinden Stummkino.

Meine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an das grelle Licht. Das erste, was ich erkannte, waren die grauen Wolken, die am Himmel hingen. Ein paar Regentropfen liefen mir über die Wange meinen Hals hinunter.

Sie ließen mich etwas frösteln.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schaute ich meine Umgebung an.

Ich lag auf einer kleinen Decke. Die Wiese um mich herum war grasgrün und matschig.

Alice saß neben mir und strich mir über den Arm. Ihre Stirn zierte eine Falte. Sie grübelte nach.

„Das sind einfach nur Arschlöcher", flüsterte sie kaum verständlich. Dann seufzte sie und richtete sich etwas auf.

Ich wusste nicht recht, wovon sie sprach. Wen meinte sie?

Verwirrt starrte ich sie an. Meine Augen suchten irgendein Zeichen, dass sie weitererzählte, doch stattdessen tauschte sie einen Blick mit Sue und Mr. Banner aus.

„Was werden Sie mit Mike und Jessica machen?", fragte sie und ich hörte den leicht gehässigen ton raus.

Mike?

Jessica?

Was war passiert?

Die Tatsache, dass ich mich nicht erinnern konnte, brachte mich zum Verzweifeln.

„Wir werden sie trotzdem mitnehmen müssen. Auch wenn sie mit Ms Swan nicht gerade sorgsam umgegangen sind. Wenn wir sie hier lassen, wird es sich in Zukunft auch nicht besser, was ich mit jedem Mittel vermeiden möchte. Die Beiden sollen selber erfahren, wie es ist in freier Natur zu leben. Gerade für Mr. Newton und Ms Stanley ist es wichtig zu erfahren, dass sie im Moment ein außerordentlich schlechtes Verhalten zeigen."

Alice nickte und strich mir weiter beruhigend über den Arm.

„Kann ich sie untersuchen?", hörte ich Carlisle fragen. Ich schaute zu ihm hoch. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er einen weißen Arztkoffer, der mich allein bei seinem Anblick erschaudern ließ. Womit hatte ich das verdient?

Carlisle lachte leicht über meinen Gesichtsausdruck und ließ die Tasche neben mir nieder.

Jetzt bemerkte ich auch die anderen, die sich hinter meinem Kopf versammelt hatten und aus etwas weiterer Entfernung zuschauten.

Darunter befanden sich auch Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Esme und Edward, der mir aber kaum Beachtung schenkte. Im Endeffekt hatte das für mich aber auch keinerlei Bedeutung.

Während Carlisle mich gründlich untersuchte und dabei nach einem bestimmten System vorzugehen schien, hörte ich Sue und Mr. Banner mit Jessica und Mike reden.

„Wie können Sie Ms Swan nur solch einen Schaden zufügen?", fragte Mr. Banner gerade und runzelte dabei leicht genervt die Stirn.

Jessica und Mike hatten mir also schon mal etwas angetan. Damit kam ich der ganzen Sache ein kleines Stück näher.

Noch immer erinnerte ich mich nicht an die letzten Minuten und es schien sich auch fürs erste nicht zu ändern. Mein Kopf war wie leer gefegt und meine Gedanken beinhalteten so gut wie keinen Sinn.

„Wir haben ihr doch gar nicht getan! Dann soll diese Schlampe nicht auf uns los gehen! dann passiert ihr auch nix!" Mikes Stimme war so wütend und aufgebracht, dass ich schreckhaft zusammenzuckte. Was war passiert?

Ich hielt diese Frage kaum noch aus, doch wollte ich es niemanden fragen, denn ansonsten könnte ich wahrscheinlich nicht mit fahren. Zwar wäre das nicht allzu schlimm gewesen, aber eine Woche allein in Forks wäre auch nicht so der Hit. Alle wären weg und ich dürfte mich damit vergnügen die Zeit im Bett oder wenigstens zu Hause zu verbringen. Dazu hatte ich definitiv keine Lust.

„Mr. Newton, Ms Stanley! Erstens ist Ms Swan nicht auf sie losgegangen, Zweitens hätten Sie trotzdem nicht angreifen müssen und Drittens…" Mr. Banner machte eine Pause, in der er leicht schnaubte. „…benutzen Sie nie wieder das Wort _Schlampe _in meiner Gegenwart und erst recht nicht gegenüber einer Person."

Aufgebracht verzerrten sich seine Gesichtszüge.

„Ich benutze _Schlampe _so oft ich will und lasse mir das von Ihnen nicht verbieten!", meckerte Mike auch gleich drauf los. Es war schon fast ekelerregend, wie er das stand und Mr. Banner anstarrte. Jessica neben ihm sah nicht viel besser aus.

Ich ignorierte Mikes Kommentar über mich und wie er mich genannt hatte. Sollte er doch denken, was er wollte. Mich würde es nicht weiter interessieren.

Ich spürte Jessicas Blick auf mir. Mit zusammengezogener Stirn und zu Schlitzen geformten Augen, starrte sie mich wutentbrannt an.

„Dir wird ich noch zeigen, wo es lang geht", drohte sie zischend und hatte ihre Zähne dabei aufeinander gebissen. Ein kleiner fast schon unbedeutender Schauer lief mir über den Rücken.

Ich beachtete es nicht weiter und dachte lieber weiter darüber nach, was passiert sein könnte. Nach Jessicas und Mikes Meinung hatte ich sie also angegriffen. Aus Mr. Banners Sicht hingegen war dies nicht der Fall. Stattdessen sollten die Beiden mich ohne Grund angegriffen haben?

Ich wusste nicht genau, was ich davon halten sollte, aber die letzte Vision kam mir deutlich besser vor. Weiter konnte ich darüber nicht nachdenken, denn Carlisle untersuchte meinen Kopf, auf den ich wohl aufgeschlagen ein musste, und Jessica mich weiter mit dummen Sprüchen runterzumachen versuchte.

„Tut dir irgendwas weh?", fragte Carlisle. Seine kühlen Finger strichen sanft über meine Kopfhaut. Ich schauerte leicht.

„Nein. Aber mir ist etwas schwindelig." Carlisle nickte und strich mir die Haare nach hinten.

„Gut. Nimmst du dann bitte diese Tablette?" Er kramte mit geschickten Handbewegungen in seiner Tasche und brachte eine kleine Packung zum Vorschein.

Ich nickte und nahm sie in die Hand.

Ich würde alles tun, damit ich nicht in Forks bleiben musste. Auch wenn ich dann wohl oder übel mit Jessica und Mike zusammen sein müsste.

„Geht es dir wirklich gut?", hörte ich Esme hinter mir fragen. Sie half mir mich aufzusetzen und strich mir dann mit der Hand sanft über den Rücken.

Sie war so nett-fast schon eine Ersatzmutter. Eigentlich war sie genau das. Ich konnte immer mit meinen Problemen zu ihr gehen und auch sonst war sie immer für mich da.

„Ja. Alles ok." Sie nickte mitfühlend.

„Willst du eine Decke?" Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Mir war nicht kalt. Meine dicke Regenjacke bewahrte mich davor.

Auch die Regenhose hielt mich arm und fast schwitze ich schon.

Ich nahm eine Tablette und schluckte sie herunter. Dann trank ich mit dem Wasser hinterher, das Carlisle mir gab.

„Denkst du, du kannst mitfahren?", fragte sie.

„Ja", schoss es aus meinem Mund und ich wurde leicht rot. Meine Wangen wurden warm.

Esme lächelte. „Gut. Aber wenn es nicht mehr geht, ruf uns an."

Ich versprach ihr, dass ich es machen würde. Hatte ich auch eine andere Wahl?

Esme konnte man einfach keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Dafür war sie viel zu nett.

„Oh Gott, Bella. Ich dachte schon du fährst nicht mit", sagte Alice und ich konnte ihre Erleichterung spüren. Sofort lächelte ich und schaute zu ihr hoch.

„Wie kannst du nur so etwas denken!", sagte ich entrüstet doch gleichzeitig amüsiert.

„Na ja", kam Carlisle dazwischen. „du darfst heute noch nicht losfahren. Du solltest erst einmal ein en Tag warten, ehe du dich alltäglichen Dingen zuwenden kannst."

Emmett stöhnte und Alice entglitten die Gesichtszüge.

Auch ich schaute traurig auf meine Hände und spielte mit ihnen.

„Dann kann sie ja doch nicht mitkommen", sagte Alice. Ihre Stimme war erstickt-vor Trauer.

„Wartet. Ich rede mit Mr. Banner." Wir nickten, während Carlisle zu Mr. Banner ging, der übrig gebliebene Sachen in seinem Auto verstaute.

Ich hörte sie leise miteinander reden. Immer wieder fielen das Wort _morgen_ und mein Name.

Alice zuckte mit den Schultern, als ich sie fragend ansah. Sie wusste also auch nicht, was sie genau besprachen. Wie auch? Sie saß ja schließlich die ganze Zeit neben mir.

Auch die anderen waren unwissend und schauten gespannt in die Richtung der Beiden.

„Sie werden einen Weg finden, wie du mitkommen kannst", versprach mir Emmett aufrichtig und konnte mich dadurch sogar ein kleines bisschen überzeugen.

Esme nickte.

„Ja. Du wirst auf jeden Fall mitfahren."

Ich fasste neue Hoffnung und ließ mich nach hinten sinken. Ich starrte in den bewölkten Himmel und beobachtete ein paar Vögel, die dazwischen flogen.

Ich wand meinen Blick von dem nicht allzu ablenkenden Schauspiel ab, als ich zwei Paar Schritte hörte. Sie kamen aus der Richtung von Mr. Banners Auto. Sofort setzte ich mich auf. Als mir etwas schwindelig wurde, nahm Alice mich in den Arm.

„Du musst aufpassen", nuschelte sie und schaute etwas unbehaglich zu Carlisle, der leicht lächelte. Das ließ meine Hoffnungen noch ein kleines Stück wachsen.

„Wir haben eine Entscheidung getroffen", verkündete Carlisle und Mr. Banner lächelte mich an. Neugierig blickte ich zu den Zweien auf.

„Was?", platzte es Alice im selben Moment heraus.

„Ich möchte auf keinen Fall, dass Bella schon heute mitfährt. Aber es gibt eine Alternative." Gespannte starrten ich und die anderen ihn an. Sogar Edwards Blick schien für einen kurzen Moment an ihn zu haften.

„Und?" Man konnte deutlich spüren, wie Alice Ungeduld wuchs. Doch mir ging es nicht anders. Ich schien vor Neugierde fast zu platzen.

„Wir haben beschlossen, dass Bella morgen mitkommen soll."

„Und wie darf man das verstehen?" Alice runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Aufregung war gesunken, doch zappelte sie noch immer etwas neben mir.

Ich war etwas verwirrt und Emmett lachte laut los, als er mir ins Gesicht sah.

Schmollend wand ich mich an Carlisle, der es sogleich erklärte.

„Ihr werdet erst morgen fahren. Diese Nacht werdet ihr hier verbringen. Und dann morgen früh losfahren." Mir klappte der Mund auf.

So etwas sollten sie nur für mich machen? Das konnte doch nicht sein!

„D-Das geht doch nicht", brachte ich erstaunt heraus. Carlisle lachte leise über meine Reaktion.

„Natürlich geht das, Kleines." Dabei strich er mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah mich lächelnd an. „Es wird nicht viel am Zeitplan ändern. Dafür könnte ihr Morgen früher losfahren."

Ich nickte nur. Alice klatschte neben mir in die Hände und fast dachte, sie würde aufspringen und im Kreis hüpfen.

„Werden wir dann heute hier zelten?", fragte ich interessiert.

„Ja."

„Juchu." Alice sprang jetzt tatsächlich auf. Jasper grinste mich kurz an, ehe er seine Freundin in die Arme nahm und sie küsste.

Sofort beruhigte sie sich und ich war froh darüber, denn ansonsten müsste ich mich wahrscheinlich wieder einmal einen Vortrag über Hyperaktive-Freundinnen ausdenken. Davon hatte ich wirklich die Schnauze voll.

„Müssen wir die Zelte jetzt aufbauen?", fragte Mike wutentrannt, der wohl den letzten Teil des Gesprächs mitbekommen haben musste.

„Allerdings." Mehr sagte Mr. Banner dazu nicht. Etwas hochnäsig, so kam es mir zumindest vor, ging er an Mike vorbei zu seinem Kajak und holte einen Sack heraus, in dem sich wohl sein Zelt befinden musste.

„Na los", forderte er uns allesamt auf und langsam bemerkten auch Taylor, Angela, Ben, und die anderen Schüler, dass es scheinbar anders lief als geplant.

Manche interessierte es nicht besonders, doch andere schienen wirklich aufgebracht zu sein. Schuldgefühle stiegen in mir auf, da ich an alldem Schuld war.

Mike verstärkte dies mit seinen Blicken nur; sie waren hasserfüllt.

„Das wird schon", flüsterte mir Sue leise zu, als ich mit ihr zusammen ihr Zelt aufbaute. Ich wusste, dass sie die Blicke bemerkt hatte, die teilweise nicht allzu freundlich auf mir lagen.

Nicht gerade aufgebaut nickte ich. Ich war ihr dankbar, dass sie es wenigstens versuchte mich auf irgendeine Weise glücklich zu machen oder wenigstens ein bisschen Fröhlichkeit heraus zu zaubern. Vergebens.

_*******_

Am Mittag aßen wir gemeinsam Tütensuppe aus unserem Vorrat für die Fahrt. Ich konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich nur für mich noch eine Nacht hier blieben.

Die Jungs hatten so gut wie keine Manieren, weshalb man sie beim Essen schlürfen hörte, was mich schließlich so anwiderte, dass ich mich mit Alice und Rose auf eine der Steine ans Ufer setzte.

Es war kühl, doch keinesfalls kalt. Sie Suppenbecher halfen uns dabei die Hände warm zu halten. Am Ufer war es ruhig und man hörte die Stimmen von unseren Mitschülern kaum. Ich genoss die Ruhe und ließ mich nach hinten auf die zwar nasse Wiese sinken, doch da ich völlig in Regensachen eingepackt war, machte mir das nichts aus.

Ich betrachtete den grauen Himmel und die Wolken, wie sie sich bewegten.

Sie formten verschiedene Figuren, die wiederrum ein ganzes Bildergaben. Und auf einmal kam mir der Himmel gar nicht mehr so grau vor. Ich erkannt Alice, die durch eine Wolke mit einem schlanken Gesicht und kurzen Haaren dargestellt wurde. Auch Rose Locken waren nicht schwer zu finden. Zu meinem Bedauern fand ich sogar Edward mit seinen wilden Haaren.

„Bella?", hörte ich eine Stimme von weit her gerufen und schreckte zusammen. „Bella? Es ist spät. Wir müssen uns fertig machen, wenn du nicht willst, dass Mike oder Tyler mit dir ein Zelt teilen." Allein bei den Beiden Jungennamen war ich hellwach und stand etwas verwirrt auf.

„Was?" Meine Augen waren nicht an das dunkle Licht gewöhnt, weshalb ich ein paar mal blinzeln musste, ehe ich die Umrisse eines kleinen Zwerges vor mir erkannte, der mich recht ernst ansah.

„Bella! Verdammt. Wir müssen die Zelte aufbauen." Etwas verstört nickte ich und ließ mich widerwillig von dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen hinterher ziehen. Meine Beine fühlten sich unecht an. Als würden sie nicht zu meinem Körper gehören, weshalb ich wohl etwas unbeholfen aussah.

Als wir die anderen erreichten, waren sie bereits dabei in Gruppen die Zelte zu bauen. Meine Augen hatten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, sodass ich nun auch feinere Konturen erkennen konnte.

Insgesamt gab es elf Zelte. Ich würde mir eins mit Rose und Alice teilen, worüber ich mehr als erfreut war. Keine fünf Minuten würde ich es in einem Schlafsack neben Lauren oder Jessica aushalten. Allein ihr unausstehliches Parfüm veranlasste mich immer wieder in ihrer Nähe zu flüchten. Wahrscheinlich war es ganz gut, dass wir irgendwo hinfuhren, wo es viel frische Luft gab; sie würde mir das Atmen zwischen meinen vielen vollgequalmten und vollparfümierten Mitmenschen um einiges leichter machen.

Zusammen bauten wir ein grünes Zelt auf. Ich muss verdrießlich feststellen, dass Mike dabei war sich an mich ran zu machen. Keine Chance, Junge, dachte ich.

Die letzten Tage hatte er sich mir gegenüber äußerst seltsam verhalten. Früher, oder eher vor ein paar Tagen, hatte er mich immer wieder mit irgendwelchen Liebesschwüren zugetextet. Seine jetzige Reaktion auf mich war auch nicht viel besser, denn wer wollte schon Schlampe oder Hure genannte werden?

Nach ein paar Minuten stand das Zelt eiwandfrei. Auch das von Emmett, Jasper und Edward stand fest auf dem Boden.

Die anderen hingegen hatten teilweise recht große Probleme. Bei Jessicas Gruppe (in der sich noch Lauren Mike und Tyler befanden) war die Plane, die sie unter das Zelt legen sollten, vom Wind davon getragen worden, sodass sie auf ihren Absatzschuhen hinterher stöckeln musste und dabei im Matsch landete.

Alice, Rose und ich konnte darüber nur lachen. Soviel zum Thema Intelligenz.

Aus einem der Säcke zog ich unsere Schlafsäcke heraus und warf sie in die Zeltöffnung.

Ich schlüpfte in die Hülle aus Stoff, die perfekt zu dem grünen Gras passte. Drinnen war es nicht besonders warm-ich hatte es auch nicht erwartet-, stattdessen wurde ich von Kälte empfangen, die meinen Körper erzittern ließ.

Bibbernd ließ ich mich auf den bereits ausgerollten Isomatten nieder und zog einen Schlafsack zu mir herüber. Ich bedeckte meinen gesamten Körper bis zum Hals damit, sodass die Gefahr zum Erfrieren geringer war.

„Ganz schön kalt", stellte Alice fest.

„Blitzmerker", schoss es sogleich aus meinem Mund, bevor ich es stoppen konnte. Alice lachte leise darüber und ich drehte mich zur Seite, sodass sie merken konnte, dass ich schmollte.

Grinsend setzten sich Rose und Alice neben mich. Auch sie nahmen ihre Schlafsäcke und schlüpften hinein.

„Hey, Bella. Heute wird kein Trübsal geblasen", fing die kleine Schwarzhaarige auch schon an, ehe sie nach hinten griff und eine kleine Schachtel zum Vorschein kam. Die Farbe konnte ich wegen der Dunkelheit nicht genau erkennen, doch musste sie ebenfalls dunkel sein.

„Das wird dich aufheitern", murmelte sie vor sich hin und griff in die Schachtel. Dann schaute sie mit einem strengen Blick zu mir hoch.

„Augen zu!" Sofort befolgte ich ihrem Befehl, auch wenn mir unbehaglich dabei war, meine Augen zu schließen.

„Mund auf!"

Sobald ich meinen Mund geöffnet hatte, spürte ich etwas Süßes darauf. Ich leckte meine Lippen ab und genoss es, wie die Schokolade meine Kehle herunter kroch. Der Geschmack war intensiv und füllte meine Träumereien aus. Genussvoll seufzte ich.

Ein Keuchen brachte mich zurück in die Realität. Es kam vom Zelteingang. Genauso wie Alice, die gerade dabei war sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, und Rose, der es nicht andres ging, starrte ich dorthin, wo ich einen schmalen Umriss einer nahezu perfekten Figur erkennen konnte.

„Edward! Was machst du hier? Verschwinde sofort in dein eigenes Zelt!" Alice Worte waren lautstark. Erst als ich das Gebrummel der Person vernahm, wurden die Konturen klarer und zum Vorschein kam … Edward. Verdammt. Was machte dieser… hier?

„I-Ich…. Entschuldigung", hörte ich ihn nuscheln, ehe er wieder verschwand. Schnaubend wand ich mich an Rose.

„Was war _das_?" Rose zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Frag ihn doch", neckte sie mich, nachdem ich sie einige Sekunden intensiv angeschaut hatte, denn mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass sie es wusste. Dass sie wusste, weshalb Edward so ein verdammt unnormales Verhalten führte.

„Pf. Dafür bin ich viel zu stolz." Mein Blick wanderte zu Alice, in deren Hand eine Taschenlampe lag, und musterte sie.

„Bella. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Früher oder später wirst du es sowieso erfahren." Ich gab auf. Auch wenn ich sonst-und das musste ich selber zugeben-sonst ein sehr sickköpfiger Mensch war, schaffte ich es jetzt nicht Alice' durchdringenden Blick zu widersprechen.

Noch während des gesamten Abends ließ mich diese Frage nicht ruhen, doch wagte ich es nicht noch einmal danach zu fragen.


End file.
